The Arc Family Rules
by Big Diesel
Summary: Being a high school student isn't easy. Having seven sisters isn't easy. Being a high school student that has seven siblings after your heart isn't easy. Follow the misadventures of Jaune Arc as he tackles life alongside his sisters. Moments of comedy, love, romance, and the occasional family squabble in The Arc Family Rules. {AU} {An episodic-like sitcom}
1. That Random Moment on A Friday

**Hey, guys. Another new story from [girlfriendoftheauthor] and big_diesel. Thank you for the ongoing support from my readers. Much love to my fans who _critique_ my work. I allow my favorites and followers do the talking instead of comments. Thanks for the love! God bless! Happy Reading!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and class was the last place Jaune Arc wanted to be. He played with his pencil, tapping to the beats to one of the levels from _Sonic the Hedgehog_ as he pondered on the next course of action. He knew that after school, his favorite comic book store, _The Final Frontier_ , was doing a "buy one, get two free" sale. His eyes pondered on getting the special edition of _The World God Only Knows_ along with _Assassination Classroom_ and _Birdy the Mighty_. The latter was a special edition, but he knew that such a gem wasn't going to come back anytime soon. The curse and fallacy of living in the post-nineties era.

The tapping of the pencil was interrupted when his teacher came in front of him. He looked at her. She displayed the smug expression whenever he got distracted from one of her lessons. Her glasses titled to the bottom of her nose. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed at the blonde. Her hands were on her hips. He complimented to himself that the way she positioned her body, she looked like a model trophy. In a different light, if his professor wasn't a teacher, then her position could have been an actress, an idol, or even a race queen in the Japan Grand Prix. No, she replaced it with the "x" amount of years of earning her degree and making instruction boring.

Or for Jaune's case, pure hell.

"Mr. Arc, do you care to explain why you are distracted." Her voice was low, which relieved Jaune. If the case was different, the students around him would shake in their boots. She had a voice that was deeply pitched. So much so, that she was nicknamed, the Soul Piercer. A name that entered the rumor mill and those who were in the know of Beacon Academy were aware of her reputation. Not bad for a first-year teacher.

He placed his pencil down. He turned to his teacher. "I wasn't trying to be distracted. I know we are at study hour, but I was thinking of other things." He didn't want to lie. Lying would have resulted in consequences. This teacher was very familiar with Jaune's quirks, patterns, and the like. Like how he flinches when he was about to sneeze. If he tapped his shoes, he was becoming impatient. Or right now when he swayed or tapped his pencil, he was bored.

She pursed her lips. She kneeled in front of his desk to have a leveled view with her student. "You know this is your eighth time this week of your 'distraction,' Mr. Arc."

"My apologies, Professor Dash. I don't want to do anything that invokes punishment."

Professor Dash, or the Soul Piercer, had other intricate ways of demanding students' respect. It didn't take much to have them run laps around the campus for an entire class period. It wasn't hard for her to have students hold buckets of water until the end of the day. Phone calls were a must after the punishment. Jaune can remember one particular incident when he wrote a note to remind Lie Ren about something and she intercepted it. His punishment was to clean the classroom floor with a sponge. Following the cleanup, she informed his parents. His video games and manga were taken. He was grounded for a week.

"You have too much on your brain, Mr. Arc," she told him. "I have displayed much mercy on you. Your small infractions, these minor punishments. If I were to report this to Ozpin, then you can have a mark." She lowered her eyebrows. "Is that what you want, Mr. Arc."

Jaune scanned the room. Everyone was facing forward. No one dared to glance or bat an eye when Professor Dash had her eyes on a target. Even Cardin and Sky wouldn't click a tongue. He glared at the woman who sat in the front of the classroom. She looked like an exact image of him for she was a replica. His twin sister, Joan, put her finger to her lips. When she did that, she instructed him to do whatever Professor Dash told him. Just as he averted his eyes, he was met with the grip on his chin. "Are you testing my patience, Mr. Arc?"

"No, ma'am," he said. He kept his eyes closed. However, he felt a little pinch to the chin.

"You must show a little respect to a woman. You know it is rude to look away," she told him.

"Please forgive me, Professor Dash," he said quietly.

She let go of her grip. She stood up back to her level. She glanced the class to see if they were following their directions. It wasn't hard during study hour. It was the last part of the day before heading home. She loved it, seeing the students doing her bidding. She admired it, craved it, and most of all, enjoyed it. If she would have known that being a teacher could do that, she would have abandoned her career as a delinquent many years before.

She came around. She positioned herself behind Jaune. Jaune felt the tension and the thickness of the pressure as she put herself beside him. "Do I intimidate you, Mr. Arc?"

The scent of her lemon scent perfume entranced his nostrils. It didn't help that her soft gentle hands were gliding on his shoulder. Her breasts were at his back. She was too close for comfort to be teacher and student.

"You must answer me or else, I think you were trying to rebel," she said to him.

"No, I am not scared, I mean, no, ma'am. Nothing at all," he told Professor Dash.

Professor Dash scanned the area. She noticed that Jaune always looked at a certain direction. Immediately, she locked eyes with the source. Joan Arc, his sister. She was a strong woman, in a way. However, she was somewhat timid and meek. She always watched over her twin. Professor Dash fixed her lips. She thought of making things with Jaune interesting.

"Jaune," she said in an alluring tone. She pointed to Joan. "Is she the source of your distraction?" She gently placed her hand between his legs. Gently, she rubbed and caressed his penis. The feeling of her hands and the friction of his slacks was slowly waking up his penis. "She is just a gem, Mr. Arc, but that is your sister." She blew into his ear. "That can be quite a problem."

"Professor," he whispered without alerting the other students. "This isn't the right place or the…" She interrupted him by putting her finger in between his lips. "You have such soft lips. Have anyone told you that? Or did your sister said that?" In an attempt to move away from her, he moved as if he was trying to adjust. Angered by his action, she pinched the phallus. He gritted his teeth as the pain bolted throughout his body. His eyes watered and his face spasm.

"You must not move when you are being punished," she told him. "Otherwise, I will inform Ozpin and you will get another black mark. Understand?" Hoping no one noticed, he finally submitted to Professor Dash's bidding. "Glad you can see my way. Think of it as re-education, my delinquent student you."

Slowly, she shifted her hand up and down his valley until she felt the arousal of his dick. Smiling, she began gripping it faster. She made a quiet whisper only the two would understand. "Don't worry about the others. The fear of Oum is placed upon them. What you need to do is to get hard, get wet, and enjoy my show, my little blondie."

It was humiliating. He was receiving a handjob in public where people could possibly see. The nerve of Professor Dash, he thought. However, as his mind was protesting against it, his body was agreeing.

As must he tried to resist, his body was the victor. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed Professor Dash permission to continue. She continued to instruct the class as she played with his dick. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers, or her whole hand.

When she saw Jaune's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip. He tried to keep his composure through his ordeal, but to no avail. Although it was humiliating, he tried to convince himself that it was horrible. However, the pleasure was outdoing his judgment.

"Joan," she called aloud. "Step to the front and read the paragraph that we were working on earlier."

The twin obeyed. She stepped from her seat and presented herself to the front of the class. Before she could speak the first word, she turned beet red when seeing the scene. It wasn't apparent to those who were focusing on their work. However, she knew what the professor was doing to Jaune. She began reading. Her voice was harsh. She was feeling harsh. Upset that the professor had the audacity to engage an act in front of her, in the classroom of all places.

Meanwhile, what bothered him was when Joan was looking at him. Was she suspicious, he thought to himself. He did not want anyone to know. Whatever had Jaune thought, it must have transferred to Professor Dash's mind because she was going faster.

Jaune groaned from his throat, covering his mouth to not let the others hear. His breath was shortening. Knowing that climax was approaching, he tried to take his mind away from it.

It was until Professor Dash whispered in his ear.

"Look at her dead in her eye when you cum. Cum while you look at your sister," she told him as she bit into his ear. He lightly cried out as he erupts his load inside of his slacks. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, he leaned on his shoulder.

"Well done, Jaune. I am proud of you," she whispered. "You served your punishment. All is forgiven."

"Thank you, Professor," he responded in a whisper. "Thank you for having mercy."

"That will be all, Ms. Arc," she told the startled twin. "You may take your seat."

A few seconds later, the bell rang. Students immediately rushed to the literal hell out of Professor Dash's class. Jaune decided to stay a bit. He wanted to wait until the stains were to dry. He would pick the day to wear khaki slacks.

Professor Dash was erasing the board until she saw a remaining student. She paused, seeing the disgruntled Joan staring daggers at her professor.

"Is something the matter, Mrs. Arc?"

Joan tightened her fist and proceeded to aim for Professor Dash. However, it was intercepted when Professor Dash grabbed her by her underarms and held her there.

"Damn you, Jan," Joan told Professor Dash. "The nerve of you doing embarrassing things to Jaune. And at class of all places."

Still holding on to Joan, Professor Dash answered. "Not my fault that Jaune wanted to get distracted. He knows the rules. No matter what, he has to get punished." She dropped Joan to the floor.

"You could've waited until we got home," she shouted to Professor Dash. "Just because you are our oldest sister doesn't mean you could embarrass him. What if you got caught?"

Professor Dash, or Jan, was digging in her ear. She rubbed her fingers before flicking it. "Doing it at home sucks sometimes. I like the action in the classroom. Makes things exciting."

Jaune finally intervene. "Guys, calm down." Both sisters stood at attention when he spoke. "Jan was doing what Jan does best. She can't help it." He turned to Joan. "And Joan, thank you for always looking out for me."

Joan blushed when hearing her brother speak. She bowed. "Thanks, little brother."

"Well, ladies. I don't know about you guys, but there is a sale I need to catch." He turned to Professor Dash. "May I borrow your sweatshirt to cover my shame."

She giggled as she gave it to him. "No problem, brat." She slapped his butt as he waved them goodbye.

Professor Dash (or Jan) and Joan were alone in the classroom. They turned to each other.

"Is it me or his ass is getting bigger," asked Jan.

"Yeah, it is," answered Joan.

She grabbed the keys and handed it to Joan. "Go to the gym and find the smallest gym clothes you can find. If you work with me, we can tag team him."

"Deal," said Joan as she hurriedly left the classroom.

" _And find a one-piece swimsuit he can wear. I have a wig that we can possibly play lesbian with."_

 _ **Jaune has a lot at stake. Please stay tuned for more in the next chapter. To be continued….**_

* * *

 _ **Jaune Arc: Party of Eight**_

 _ **Cast of Characters**_

 **Professor Jan Dash (nee Arc):** A 28-year-old former delinquent and divorcee after discovering her husband's affair with another woman. After serving a few months in jail for assault with a deadly weapon, she decided to use her college degree to find a job. Because of her background and common street knowledge, she found a position being a teacher at Beacon Academy. She and her siblings live in a townhome nearby the Academy. Despite being the oldest, she isn't the head person of the household. She is a sadist and doesn't mind showing to her siblings, especially to Jaune.

 **Jeanette Arc:** A 25-year-old office clerk working for the village of Vale. The Mother Hen, she is head of the household and the voice of reason of the Arc household. She tries to keep a leveled head when dealing with the family, but she doesn't mind a squabble from time to time. Reading is her leisure and enjoys wine and traveling. Her secret is she writes fanfiction depicting Jaune in boys' love.

 **Joan Arc:** A 18-year-old student and the eldest twin of Jaune Arc. She is overly protective of Jaune and she cares for him dearly. She often reminds him when he is forgetful and both share the love of anime and manga. She wants Jaune to be the best huntsman he can be so that she can be the perfect housewife for him. She even has search places where siblings can legally marry.

 **Jenna Arc:** A 17-year-old student and high school dropout. She works at a bookstore. She has her high school equivalency diploma and is saving up for college. Jenna is openly bisexual and isn't afraid to express it. She is a tomboy, athletic, and loves roller derby. She is in a relationship with her girlfriend but is never afraid to involve Jaune in the fray. She often expresses to her siblings that she has a girlfriend and her boyfriend is Jaune. She is also the lazy member of the siblings.

 **Julie Arc:** A 13-year-old student and the quiet member of the group. She speaks when she wants to and tends to come when unexpected. She loves her brother and can be frequently found under her bed or any place Jaune could be. She has a calendar to count the days until she is legal to be with her brother. An avid reader and an accomplished writer. She is also a protector to her younger sisters, Junko and Joey.

 **Junko Arc:** A 10-year-old student. Despite being labeled a child prodigy, she is a gamer and an aspiring mangaka. Most of her time is in her room working on manga and playing video games. She is highly protective of her merchandise and highly protective of Jaune. She is a tsundere with a brother complex. She keeps close of her younger sister, Joey.

 **Joey Arc** A 6-year-old student. She is nicknamed Jaune's Shadow or his little Kickapoo. It was Jaune that named her Joey. She is gifted when it comes to swords, but the siblings are cautious when the day comes she might misuse them. She is calm-natured but has a mean streak if anyone ate any of her snacks. If any of the siblings hurt Jaune, then their feelings were going to be hurt. She is a lowkey yandere. Be aware of her hair clip!

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. That Random Moment on Laundry Day

_**In this latest chapter of the Arc Family Rules, it's laundry day for the second eldest Arc sister. What plans are going to fill up her day? Let's read!**_

It's Jeanette's first day off from work in weeks and she decided to christened her day by doing laundry. Nothing brought her happiness than to do laundry for the family. She was the breadwinner, the provider, and the most responsible member of the group. At only 25 years of age, she had proven to her parents that she can run the household in place of the elder Arc. She was sitting quietly in the living room while her siblings were at school and work. She had everything a woman could ask for. Her favorite Korean soap opera, _Argon_ , was playing on Netflix. Her favorite orange soda and Pocky sticks were sitting on the living room table. Everything was pleasable to the blonde.

She swayed her hair while sorting out the dirty laundry. She had a set system with the organization of her family's laundry. Each of the siblings' clothes was color-coded with different hampers. For instance, with Jan being the difficult type, her clothes were thrown all over the hamper. She could smell the puke and the raunchiness of her clothing. Once again, credited to her over-excessive drinking and many hours of porn searching in her room. Jeanette lamented when going in her room during Jan's bad days. The open laptop displaying her web browsing history of _ebony, BBC, Interracial, Japanese, femdom, and NTR anime_ flourished. Jeanette wanted to either call a therapist or a priest. It was no surprise when seeing an article of Jaune's clothing in between Jan's dirty sheets. A shirt, a sock, or used boxer briefs. Janette could distinguish how long she had them by the scent. Once again, she shouldn't have to know that, but it was a job of being the head provider of the house.

Jenna has a divider in her hamper. She wanted her sports gear separated from her normal clothes. Jeanette was proud of Jenna's knowledge of it. However, even as she searched her clothing. A panty or two, as well as Jaune's boxers, were to be found in the laundry. At least the siblings weren't afraid to hide the openness of their love for their only brother. She sighed heavily, deciding to look over their perverseness and carry on the task at hand.

She carried the hampers and took them to the laundry room. She had bags so their clothes didn't get mixed. Like the bags, they were color-coded. While she was washing Jan and Jenna's clothes, she returned to television where she played the waiting game with their clothes. She lied back on the couch, watching the latest episode of her latest show. She took a bite of her Pocky sticks tenderly. She took a sip of her Ramune orange soda.

She licked her lips, holding on to a particular item that wasn't apart of the menu of her dish. In her possession, she was inhaling a pair of boxers that Jaune wore recently. In truth, Jeanette is much as perverted as the siblings. She has told herself that her perverseness is different. She was more subtle and wasn't obtuse like the others. She knew that Jaune had moments of weakness. Moments of weakness was when Jaune would relieve himself whenever he had urges. It was normal for a boy his age. However, masturbation served as liberation to the blonde. Who needs masturbation when he had Jan, Joan, and Jenna aiding him without a chance to say a vowel or a consonant.

At home, Jan was a night person. She didn't need her eight hours for coffee, energy drinks, and the occasional recreational drug kept her functioning. Night time was reserved for her when she sneaked into Jaune's bedroom. No matter how he locked the door, switch positions in his bed, or finding different spots to sleep, Jan was ready. When leaving his bedroom, it smelled like a brewery. Jan celebrated with another glass of beer and headed to bed. The only disdain that Jeanette disliked is that she didn't clean up after herself. One day, Junko thought it was dried spilled milk.

Joan played subtle. That was a convincing role for herself. She shared a room with the twin and hated whenever Jan had her nights. She wasn't any better as she tilled her pussy to Jaune's heightened moans. Filling her pussy with her tender fingers to the thoughts of Jaune filling her up hastened her climax. Jan would laugh when hearing the crinkles of her juices hitting the bed. From time to time, Joan joined them. Whenever Jan left, she was there for "sloppy seconds."

She took her mind from her sisters and from her programming. Her only focus was on inhaling Jaune's essence. She tasted the tainted fabric. She knew by the volume of the dried semen that he was in one of those moods. One of the girls were exerting their energy too much. She licked the remnants. _Oh, Jauney, sweetie. You're pent up and wish you can find somebody subtle to fill your needs._ Her juices were releasing, seeping into the fabric of her stockings. She knew that if she didn't want to pay the cleaners again, she would contain her juices this time. She felt like a failure of having ill feelings about her brother. _It's your fault, little brother. Seducing me and your sisters with your Adonis-like look. Oum knows how built you are and you are making us do this. It's your fault, Oum damnit!_ She was feeling warmer between her legs. The urges of a man were upon her. Despite her love for her brother and her history of masturbation, she has yet to consummate her relationship with her brother.

Matter of factly, she was still a virgin.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the television, ignoring everything around her. She focused on what she could do to her brother. She imagined him masturbating on his bed. He was alone. The perfect opportunity. It didn't matter where the others were. It was him and Jeanette. However, Jaune didn't know he wasn't alone. In her mind, he was reading forbidden fruit. _Aki Sora, Boku no Sexual Harassment, Bible Black, Peephole_. Mangas that she doubted he read, but in the debauched mind of the quiet, meek blonde, it was her fantasy.

 _His juices are seeping into his hands. Eyeing the motions of the art, knowing the forbidden act before him as I watch from the cracks of the bedroom. I should feel terrible, watching his member remaining untouched with a connection to a rosebud. This rosebud is willing to pollinate his seed. Here I am with the tingling feeling in my pants. I am standing, watching him while I am tilling myself._

' _It's okay, little brother,' I say to myself as I cupped my supple breast. Purposely kneading my nipple to progress my orgasm. 'I can't take my eyes off of his cock! To think we used to take baths together. Where has the time gone?'_

 _He picks up the pace. I am hearing the sounds of his hands. He is close to climax. His spunk is going to cover a place that isn't worthy. Just a stain and that hurts my heart. With a thick dick like that, it's so angry. I can only imagine when it hits my pussy._

' _I'm coming,' he says aloud._

' _Let it out, little brother. Let out that hot, thick sperm,' I say as he lets it out. He spurts like a fountain. Streams of it fall to the floor. I bite my hand as I climax in my pants. I drop to the floor, seeking more and wanting more._

Jeanette twitched when she climaxed. No longer was she looking into his bedroom. No one was there. She pulled her hands from her panties and looked at the juices. She partook, taking her time tasting her juices. She imagined it to be Jaune's. She groaned as she wishes she wasn't a coward and to take the plunge like her sisters.

As for now, her exhibitions and her writing fanfics would have to do.

She sat up as she reached for the towel she kept next to her. The sound of the buzzer went off. She got up from the couch to finish the rest of her laundry.

As Jeanette walked away, a sound was coming from the air vents. In the confinements of the air vents was another person within. The sound of laughter filled the vents.

 _She is going to have to pay a hefty price if she doesn't want these released!_

* * *

He grabbed the rubberbands and the comb for his sister, Junko, while the baseball game was already in progress. His team was at the bottom of the ninth. They weren't that far to win, but they need that one perfect pitch to end it all. However, he had to concentrate on focusing on his sister and the game.

"Ow," cried his sister. "Careful with that!"

"Sorry," he sincerely told her while he straightened out her hair. "You really have to quit playing outside or unless you want more of your ends to tingle."

She stuck out her tongue. "Mommy doesn't do it like that, Jauney." She puffed her cheeks. He could never understand the dynamic of mother-child hair bonding moments. "Sorry to break the news to you, Junko, but I am not Mommy." He grabbed the rubberband so he could make a ponytail. "Now, hold still. It may hurt a bit, but forgive me and clench your teeth."

She yelped, causing her to slap his knees. "Ow, what the hell, Jauney?"

He slapped her shoulder. "Oi! Watch your language."

She calmed her composure, looking at the floor. "Sorry, big brother."

He placed the comb down. He tilted her head to see her. He knew it wasn't easy being a surrogate parent for his little sister. He wasn't that much of an adult either. He took another breath. "Listen, sis. I am doing the best I can to do this. I am not perfect at this hair thing. Also, _you_ were the one that insisted. That's normally Jeanette's job."

She turned beet red. Her beady eyes watered knowing that her big brother was touching her face. She was feeling like a blushing bride. It was like she was starring in her own shoujo manga. Drool began to appear, dripping out of her mouth. " _Forgive me, my dearest brother."_

He clicked his tongue. "You're making a mess." Her eyes widened when seeing her brother wiping the saliva with his finger. "Now, can we get back to helping you with your hair."

She puffed her face. "Fine! It wasn't like I wanted you to do my hair. Jeanette wasn't here was all." She lowered her hair to allow Jaune to comb. "Now, don't hurt me again, stupid big brother."

"Do you want another slap," he questioned her.

"No," she sighed heavily through her nose.

He licked his lips as he continued to comb his hair. He looked at his cell phone to see that it was a few minutes after six in the evening. He knew Jan was at Parent-Teacher Night at the Academy. Jenna was at her job. Julie was taking a nap in her room. He knew his little Kickapoo was with Jenna. Joan was with Blake and Ruby studying for an exam that he knew he wasn't going to study. What was surprising to the blonde was the whereabouts of Jeanette.

"Say, Junko. Shouldn't Jeanette be home by now? It's way past her work time."

"Maybe she realizes how much of a spaz you are and decided to run away."

"That's kind of bad, Junko," he snickered. "Your quips are kind of off."

 _What do you want me to say, dearest brother? The fact that you are touching me and I want to melt under the palm of your hand?_

"Maybe it's because I am surrounded by stupid," she replied.

He laughed. "There's the Junko I remember." He swore under his breath when the catcher missed the ball. "Still, I wonder where's Jeanette? It's her turn to make dinner anyhow."

As she felt his hand combing through her hair, Jaune didn't see the bedeviling smile on her face. _That's because, dearest brother, she is closer than you think._

In the closet, Jeanette watched as Junko and Jaune were watching television. As much as she wanted to be with her precious Jaune, she was literally tied up at the moment. The sound of a roter was coming from her pants. The mixed sounds of anguish, frustration, and pleasure filled the muffled sounds of the blonde.

 _Damn you, Junko!_

As Jaune was brushing his sister's hair, Junko looked to the closet. She stuck out her tongue while pulling down her eyelid. _Hehe! Don't even try to get close to my idiot big brother. The shit for brains needs guidance from perverts like you._ She displayed the middle finger to Jeanette.

Jaune saw and slapped her shoulder once again.

"Ouch, damn it, Jaune!"

She was slapped again.

 _ **Do I see rivalry between the affections for Jaune? Jan isn't the only one getting her hands dirty for Jaune. Let's find out more of the crazy and exciting misadventures of the Arc Family Rules. Stay tuned for the next chapter. To be continued….**_


	3. That Random Script Meeting (Part I)

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Arc Residence. Jaune was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed reading the latest manga, _Assassination Classroom._ National Public Radio would have been an option, but his sister Julie was tinkering with the hot glue gun and the only go to frequencies higher than 90 MHz. At least he could listen to quality jazz musicians such as Andrew Hill, Coltraine, Roy Ayers, and the like. A perfect quiet Saturday afternoon. A bag of cookies, a bottle of soda, jazz, and manga reading. A perfect quiet occasion.

Or so he wishes it could be.

"Big brother, this is so boring." Jenna was lying idly on his bed. She flipped through manga after manga pages. She was blowing raspberries and playing with her hair. "Seen it, seen it. I've read this part. Pssh, whatever, Sora. You should have known better when Nami brought Kana over what she was gonna instill."

Jaune looked at his agile sister. "You always love reading my _Aki Sora_ manga." He put his manga down, knowing he won't be finishing it for the time being. "I can recognize your cheese puff scuffs and your scent when you are playing roller derby."

Jenna's eyes glistened. "You actually pay attention to how I smell." She extended her arms and tapped her brother's head gently. "You like me. You really like me."

He shook his head. "I would _like_ if you would get a copy of your own manga instead of messing up mine." He looks frustrated as she added more Cheetos stains. "Great! Now, I have to order another one."

Jenna stuck her tongue out, playing coy by putting her finger on her lip. "I am sorry, big brother. I keep forgetting your concepts of reading." She sat up, positioning herself as if she was beginning to preach. "Jenna Arc presents the guide of understanding my brother in his comics."

Out of nowhere, a projector loomed down from the ceiling.

"Jenna, where did you find a projector," questioned Jaune.

"Internet," she quickly answered as she closed the curtain.

"Penny, would you be a dear and turn off the lights," questioned Jenna as Jaune watched her pulling out a white lab coat. _What is this, a cartoon?_ He thought to himself. _Also, where in the hell did Penny come from?_

She pulled out her pointer and tapped the bedpost. "Greetings Ms. Polendina and Mr. Arc, Dr. Jenna Arc, with all of the top degrees, is here to discuss the formula of my brother's comics.

 **Keys To Reading Jauney's Manga:**

 **Turn the page.**

 **Wash your hands.**

 **Turn the page.**

 **Wash your hands.**

 **MUST turn the page and then wash your hands.**

 **No sink available, handy wipes.**

 **Repeat.**

"Marvelous work, Dr. Arc," answered Penny as she clapped for her girlfriend. It was interrupted by her tapping.

"Quiet to the floor. The panel is still talking," she said before coughing. "Here is another slide of understanding my brother's manga." Jenna clicked the slide. "As you can see, Jaune has a diverse taste when it comes to his manga. You see in that the mangas that topped are his favorite."

 **Jaune's Taste in Manga**

 **Action/Adventure**

 _ **Assassination Classroom**_

 _ **The World God Only Knows**_

 _ **Death Note**_

 _ **Battle Royale**_

 _ **My Hero Academia**_

 **Romantic Comedy**

 _ **Onimote**_

 _ **My Love Story**_

 _ **Tsurezure Children**_

 **Ecchi/Hentai**

 _ **Aki Sora**_

 _ **Swingout Sisters**_

 **Any works by Juan Gotoh or Dhibi**

She bumped onto Jaune's shoulder. "Especially when we get to column number three." She coughed. "Aki Sora is a legend in the game. Created by some guy, this manga changed the game on incest. It made Sakura Diaries look like a Baptist Sunday School Picnic."

"Wasn't Sakura Diaries worse?"

Jaune turned around to see Junko, Julie, and Joey joining them. His eyes widened when seeing his younger sisters. "What in the world? Julie, get your sisters out of here." He was met with a small hit by Jenna. "Quiet on the floor. These ladies are here for consultation."

"What about my little kickapoo?"

Joey crawled onto Jaune's lap and continued to play video games. She eyed the cookies and took them.

Junko shrugged her shoulders. "She likes sweets and you know how she is when there are strangers around her big bro-bro." Joey nuzzled onto his lap like a mother bird does to her eggs. She was focused on her game that she wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, her headphones were on, Jaune thought.

"Back to the research. You see, Jaune's taste in this manga can create effects within him." Junko was eating popcorn while enthusiastically watching. Penny was taking notes. Julie was quiet, only nodding when it felt appropriate. Jenna clicked on the next slide.

 **Benefits and Risk of Jaune's Manga Reading**

 **Benefits**

 **Culturally sounded big brother**

 **Open-minded big brother**

 **Exploring and experimenting with his sisters**

 **Healthy family dynamic**

 **Risks**

 **Potentially becoming a lecherous pervert (we don't mind)**

 **Build up with blue balls**

 **Why isn't practicing his manga plots on us?**

The sounds of oohs and ahhs filled the room. Jaune wanted to leave but felt Joey's feet gripping to his legs. "It's very important to understand the concerns of dealing with our loving, lecherous, perverted, adorably dorky brother here, ladies." Jenna's eyes began swelling. "Our big brother is at stake if we don't do anything about it." She tapped the curtain. "You see those slides. I have done the research. I have a doctorate with top degrees."

"If P-H-D is spelled as G-E-D, then that makes a lot of sense," murmured Junko under her breath beside Penny. "And you were working on it this morning after spying on him making a family with Jan in the shower." This time, audible enough for her sister to hear.

"That's right, little sis."

Jaune and the others turned around. Jan was sitting on Joan's bed with a can of her favorite _Bud Light._ She was wearing only a thin white t-shirt. Her black satin panties could be easily seen. Next to her was another two cans of beer. Afternoon drinking was the norm with Jan in the household. "Did I miss anything."

Jenna pursed her lips. "Presentation is over." She turned to her girlfriend. "Lights please."

While Penny was turning on the lights, Jenna asked the group if there were any questions. "So, we have what's going on with our Jaune. What can we do to remedy this?"

 _Wait a minute? Did we begin talking about the dynamics of my manga interest? When did this become a panel about my problems? And my problems with what?_

Julie raised her hand. "Oh, the gloomy blonde over there," said Jenna. "Your question."

"Darkness fills this room. Jaune must be cleansed," said Julie while looking away and biting her cloak.

"Any other questions," asked Jenna.

Penny raised her hand.

"Yes, my lovely darling next to my other darling," said Jenna.

"Should we find ways of making him back to normal. You said that if we will be a trio, we must have a consensus," answered Penny.

"You are exactly correct, my dear," said Jenna.

"If I can interject." Jan stood up and swayed her hips to the group. She reached for the bag of cookies. "Fetch," she told Joey. Immediately, Joey ran out for the cookies. "Finally, my proper place," she said as she adjusted herself on top of Jaune's lap.

"Jan, you're too heavy," cried Jaune.

"Hush," said Jan. "The ladies are talking." She turned to Jenna. "As I was saying, I think we need to do a little of roleplaying to help Jaune with this crisis."

Jenna clapped her hands. "Amazing, sis. I am so glad that you have mentioned that. Because, I happened to have two manuscripts, written by yours truly, to get Jaune back on the straight and narrow."

Jenna reached into her notebook next to her and pulled out a set of scripts. She handed one to Jan and the other to Julie.

" _Aki Sora,_ " said Julie.

" _Swingout SIsters_ ," said Jan.

Jan blew a raspberry before looking awkwardly at Jenna. "These have already been done. The only difference is that you have scribbled their names and put your names on it."

"Hey," she interjected. "I did some editing here."

Julie was scanning through the _Aki Sora_ manuscript. "You erased Sora's name and put Jaune's. I am not surprised you are playing Nami. Penny is playing Kana." Jan looked over the script before taking it. "Why in the hell do I play the aunt? She barely plays a role in the manga."

Jenna closed her eyes. "I made roles that are suitable for everyone."

"You made Joey an extra, Julie, Joan, and Jeanette doing the technical stuff. Who's gonna play the role of Aki," asked Jan.

Jenna giggled. "Well, I thought it wouldn't hurt playing the dual roles of both Aki and Nami." She winked at Jaune. "Twice the loving for my darling big brother."

"What the hell." Junko finally intervened and saw the script. "I am not even in the damn script." She looked to her sister. "What am I not involved?"

"You see," said Jenna. "We had to consider some factors. At least I am putting you as Executive Producer."

"Can I at least play the role of the girl that won't give Sora any play," asked Junko.

"I was thinking of interchangeably have Penny to do the role," said Jenna. "Plus, you are too young."

"Chica, please," said Junko. "According to my video games, I have dated over 10,000 men and have the age of being a Golden Girl."

"Why am I hearing this," questioned Jaune. "Can a brother get a say in this?"

"You role your role," said the girls. "Now let the adults talk."

There was a knock at the door. It was Jeanette. "Girls, I wanted to say that lunch was in five." She turned to Jenna. "Oh, Jenna, I am honored that you will let me sew your outfits and have filming rights to be produced." She clapped her hands. "This is so heavenly." She looked at Jaune. "By the way, I have made beef stew. Great for the _stamina_. Ta-ta!" She left the room.

"Well, I think we should make some change," said Junko.

"I think they are fine," said Penny.

"Can it, you chode," interjected Jan.

Jaune lied on his back as his sister rendered his body useless. As he pondered on the events that were yet to unfold, his sister Joey returned with the bag of cookies in her mouth. She placed his manga next to her so that he can read.

"At least there's no filth in you, my little Kickapoo," said Jaune.

 ** _That's because I am conserving my strength, big brother. These old bats will tire themselves out. I am waiting for the time to appropriate you, big brother. I may can't do anything yet, but when I get of age, we WILL marry, big brother. And I won't let any skank have you. And that means my sisters, too._**

"I love you, big brother," replied Joey as she displayed a glowing smile. "I love so, so much." **_You will love me soon, big brother. Even if I have force it on you._**

 _ **There is never a dull moment at the Arc Residence as Jaune is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Will Jaune get to have a say? Which script are they going to use? Why are they roleplaying such scripts? Joey sort of give me the creeps. Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of The Arc Family Rules.**_

 _ **To be continued.**_

"Yet again. I think _Swingout Sisters_ might be better."


	4. That Random Night at the Arc Residence

_**On this chapter of the Arc Family Rules, nighttime with the girls. What do brushing teeth, drunken bedtime stories, and more lecherous moments lie on this chapter? Find out! I am also wondering why this author didn't continue with the script roleplay. I was heavily invested. Next time perhaps!**_

 _ **A/N: Character profiles will be edited at some point.**_

* * *

It was in the bathroom where Jaune could be found with his younger siblings. It was their evening routine of brushing their teeth before bedtime. As always, the elder brother watched over them as he, too, brushed with his sisters.

"Be sure to get up in there," said Jaune as he particularly stared at Junko. "We have a dentist appointment tomorrow and I want to be sure we have good reports."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Junko as she was finished brushing.

"I am serious," said Jaune. "We are running low on money as it is. I might have to take on a job if Jan continues to plummet the money on horses and male strippers."

"Why can't you do it, big brother," said Junko while wiping her face. "Be like the singer Ginuwine and she can ride you all day long. Isn't like she has done that."

It was met with a smack to her hand. "What the hell," she grimaced before being smacked again.

"Whoa, a two-fer," said Jaune. "You are setting records for the most hit in the family?"

Julie spat her toothpaste into the sink. She looked to Jaune. "What was that stuff anyway, big brother."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "That was toothpaste."

She stared at the sink. "That's what we call it? Junko said it was goopy liquid that releases after pressing it on so much. She called it cum…."

Jaune turned to smack Junko on her hand once more. "What the…." She stopped for she didn't want to get another smacking. _Stupid big brother_ , she murmured under her breath.

Joey snagged Jaune's shirt while holding her toy. "Why is it important about going to the dentist?"

"Because we got get two chances a year to get our free cleaning. Jan's and Jeanette's insurance could barely afford this," said Jaune as he showing signs of the girls to hurry up. "You know that Dr. Fall watches for cavities like a hawk."

Junko bumped Julie's shoulder with her elbow. "Or the fear that Dr. Fall might get up all in his cavities."

Jaune struck her head with his fist. "So, with your umpteenth quips of the night, let's get ready for bed." Jaune led the girls to their bedrooms where all of the reside. Junko and Julie got to their bunkbeds whereas Joey got into her own bed. As the girls were preparing for bed, Junko raised her hand. "Why do we need to go to the dentist? Can't you see it just a conspiracy so they can take our funds and use it on the war on terror or ISIS or fund Lil Pump's career."

"Look until their lack of insurance runs out, no if's, and's, or but's," answered Jaune as he straightened out Joey.

"Butts." Jaune chose to overlook Junko's remark as he was reaching for a book to read them for a bedtime story.

"Knock, knock." Jaune grimaced as he saw Jenna entering the vicinity. She reeked of sweat as she came from roller derby practice. He could smell alcohol under her breath. He chagrined the thought as he knew what was going to happen after the girls were going to bed. "I can see you are tucking the little brats to bed," she slurred. "You know you never tuck me often when we were kids. Better yet, you have a new way of tucking me in, hint, hint."

"Jenna, please," he said as he shook his head in disapproval. "Not in front of the girls."

She put her finger in front of Jaune, rubbing his lips affectionately. "Don't, don't tell me what to do." She belched. "I...I...I...I am a grown ass woman."

"You tell him, Jenna," said Junko.

"Look...look...look...I don't complain about your size as you are good in the sack," she belched in his face. "That...that...little white dick...that fun size dick...that Halloween Snicker dick."

"Damn," said Junko quietly. "You know Jenna fucked up." She giggled as she peered to Julie. Julie was cautious, afraid of the next move. Jenna whispered, "It's about to go down."

Jaune grunted. "Jenna, I am trying to keep my composure to not embarrass myself in front of the girls." He backed away to give himself distance from Jenna. "If you want to talk about something." He paused. He began sniffling around the room. He looked to his sisters before returning to Jenna. "Hey, girls."

The younger sisters looked at their brother.

"Does it smell like low tide in here?"

Jenna's smile disappeared from her face.

Jaune continued sniffling. "Did we eat any oysters tonight? Better yet, any shrimp?"

"My hero, my hero," said Junko under her breath.

"Such an instigator," replied Julie quietly.

"Since you want to be a jokester, then." He pressed the book to Jenna's chest. "Read this to the girls. I need to go and brush my teeth before the salmon decides to spawn in my mouth."

Jenna was left alone with the girls. She stood there embarrassed for she knew she was in the wrong to verbally assaulted her brother. She just didn't expect the returned quips.

Junko patted her bed. "So, goldilocks. Since our irresponsible brother left a drunken bastard like you in charge, should read us a story?"

Jenna put her finger to her lip. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. "I have a perfect story. You scamps get tuckered in. I will read it to you."

Joey snagged Jenna's shirt. "Will it be a story with creatures?"

"Or monsters," asked Julie.

"Or these nuts," asked Junko.

"Oh, it's a wonderful story. In fact, it doesn't require a book. Very mature." Jenna sat down on the beanbag chair. She coughed to regain her composure.

 _This is the story of Dick and Mary._

 _Mary lies on the bed, spreads her thighs. Dick thrusts his member into her waiting vagina._

 _"Fuck me, fuck me," Mary screams._

 _Dick covers her head with a pillow because she's too noisy. Dick continues to pound her swollen opening until he climaxes._

" _Oh! Oh! I am cumming, I am cumming!"_

Jenna repeatedly made moaning sounds until it subsided. "And they fall asleep. The end." Jenna stood up as she dusted herself off. "Good night, girls. Pleasant dreams." Jenna gave each of the girls a kiss on their forehead. She turned out the light and closed the door.

Junko whistled into the darkness. "I don't know about you girls, but I am definitely scarred right now."

Julie turned over in a fetal position. She was shaking. "I want my mommy. I want my mommy."

As Junko looked over to see Joey, she was sound asleep. Junko shrugged her shoulders before lying on her back. "Well, at least Joey got something from it."

 _I will kill her. I will kill her. I will kill her. I will kill her. I will kill her._ Joey continued to murmur in her sleep until it went into silence.

* * *

Jaune was lying in bed as he prepared his nightly routine. He was reading his _Birdy the Mighty_ manga. He extended his arms as he was becoming sleepy. Tomorrow was a busy day as it was his turn to take the girls to the dentist. He was partially joking about Dr. Fall's belief in hygiene. She is a very intricate dentist that is very fond of her job and doesn't mind taking any form of credit if a certain party doesn't have the funds. He was silently praying to Oum that neither of the girls was to have cavities.

Jaune seriously did not want to have interactions with Dr. Fall. His siblings did enough of their own. Cinder tends to be on the aggressive side that makes Jan's lovemaking more of a baptism.

"Knock, knock." Jaune didn't look but knew it was Jenna. Her tone was calmer, in contrast to earlier. Jaune turned over to see her standing by the door.

"You can come in, sis." He sat up as he closed his book. "Joan won't be home tonight. Study night with Ruby and Yang."

"You care if I closed the door."

"Go for it."

Jenna closed the door. She took agile steps, taking her time to come and sit on his bed. She stroked through her hair, still looking away in the process. Jaune often couldn't understand Jenna's nature. He wasn't sure of her complicit nature of viewing things, but nevertheless, that was his sister. And he would never trade it for the world.

"You cleaned up after yourself," asked Jaune.

She nodded it. "I did."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and brought his face close. The tips of their nose touched.

"Jaune," she said in a startled manner.

"It's okay, Jenna. Let me take the lead this time." Jaune tasted the lips of his sister. Their lips enveloped one another as their tongues perform a dance with each other. Jenna clung to her brother's neck with both of her arms. Jaune returned by wrapping his arms around her back. Their bodies pressed with one another as they continued to kiss.

"I am sorry," she said in between pants.

"Don't worry about it. All is forgiven." He kissed her neck with light pecks.

"I was kidding about your girth," she said.

"No, you weren't, but it's not about the size of the boat," he continued kissing her neck. "It's the motion in the ocean."

"No, I was kidding. And I will prove it."

Their lips came together stronger than before. Jenna lightly pulled his lips with her teeth. Jaune felt his erection stirring in his pants. Jaune pushed her down on the bed. He started unbuttoning her blouse.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping interrupted their moment.

They turned around to see their sister, Jan. She was wearing nothing but her black panties. In her hand, she was carrying a whip. "I hope you kids were getting ready to have your fun yet." She cracked the whip. "For that ass is mine."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the girls' room.**_

 _The nerve of you, Jenna, wanting to spend time with my man. You have a girlfriend._

 _And you, Jaune. Not allowing me to spend time with you. You must be punished._

Joey lied sheepishly on the bed as the commotion was heard from the wall in their room. Joey smiled as she held her bag of cookies to her chest.

 _I told you that I was gonna kill her_. _Sorry, big brother, but take this fall, please. I will make it up to you._

* * *

 _ **Strange events on such a short chapter. I wonder when the author will continue with that Aki Sora roleplay. I am much curious. To be continued….**_

 _ **I also hope the author takes us to the dentist. I really want to know about Dr. Cinder Fall.**_


	5. That Random Parent Teacher Conference

_**On this chapter of the Arc Family Rules, Jaune goes to a parent-teacher conference to meet Ms. Raven Branwen on the concerns of his sister, Junko Arc. What lesson plan did Ms. B prepared for Jaune? Find out in the "exciting" chapter of the Arc Family Rules.**_

Jaune was met with a warm, friendly smile as he presented his ID to the school clerk. The portly woman scratched her eyebrow with the pencil as she was writing the visitor pass for him. Vale Elementary School was once his domain during his budding years, but it is now home for his Junko and his little Kickapoo, Joey.

"Welcome back, Mr. Arc." The portly woman raised her eyebrow, displaying a pleasant smile to the former student. "Again to have a conference with Ms. Branwen for Junko?" The latter part of the sentence changed into a faltered tone. She, too, was aware of the proclivities of the gifted scholar. At ten years old, Junko was placed into the gifted and talented class with the sixth graders. She was offered a slot on their middle school campus, but Jaune disallowed it. 'Junko is gifted. Junko is intelligent, but I do not want her to be a gifted, talented smartass.' Junko is a handful and is quite inept with herself. He is aware of her behavior and her opened expressions of her colorful language. Last week, Jeanette was called to the school after using a slur toward a Faunus child. When she asked Junko what she said, her response was 'I only said, Faunus, please.' Jaune gave her a spanking and took her video games for a few days. Nevertheless, Jaune had a soft spot for his sister and returned it. Only on the condition that she had apologized to the student.

Jaune stuck the visitor pass on his shirt and walked through the metal doors. This wasn't his first time to visit the school. When Julie was a student there, he volunteered for her class. During the time when snacks were needed or a parent volunteer for Joey, he didn't mind doing it. This is the first time having a parent-teacher conference for Junko. Only Oum knows what Junko had done to put herself into the position.

At the far end of the hallway was Ms. Branwen's class. Once upon a time, he, too, was a student of hers. The only word he could produce about the raven-haired brunette was intricate. He could sort of figure where Yang gets her quirks from.

Jaune gave slight knocks before hearing the permission to enter.

He opened the door. The smell of pumpkin spice from the candle warmer invited a warm feeling into his senses. She was alone. She was sitting at her desk writing some forms from Jaune's point of view. Upon seeing her visitor, she placed her pen down. She displayed a warm look as she walked to embrace her former student.

"Jaune," she said as she hugged him. "It has been so long. You got some big and strong."

Feeling flattered by the compliment, he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Ms. B. You are looking lovely as always." She was a gorgeous woman. Standing at over five feet with a great athletic body. Her breasts were very firm as well as her assets in the back. If she wasn't grading papers and wiping snot for a living, she looked as if she could be a great leader of a Fortune 500 company. Or better yet, a leader of a notorious organization.

"You are more than welcome to sit in Junko's seat." She pointed to the lone desk in the corner of the classroom. The island, home to the students of delinquency or students who wanted isolation. He sighed heavily of his sister. "So, Junko has come to this. Why am I not surprised?" Jaune slapped his forehead as he pulled her chair. Ms. Branwen came after him pulling her roller chair to sit beside him.

"First of all, welcome," she said cordially. "I like that fact that you have taken out your time to be here for Junko." She winked. "I hope I didn't interrupt your classes."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's no worries. Professor Dash is my last class and she is also my sister."

Her eyes widened. "Jan? My Oum, how is the old girl?"

"She is something." He had a nervous laughter along with a funny taste in his mouth. The latter was because last night, he and Jan decided to play what she called the Kissing Game. 'If you get a question wrong, then you have to kiss whatever part of the body I want you to kiss,' she said in an exciting tone. Jan questioned him on subjects he didn't understand or know. He didn't know anything about the Trump Administration, Austrailian History, or Lil Pump.

He scratched the bridge of his nose while sticking a piece of gum into his mouth to relieve the thought and his tongue.

"First of all, I want to say how gifted, extraordinary, and intelligent she is." She crossed her legs as she displayed her grades. "She exceeds well in all subjects with the exception of conduct. She is at the top of her class with grades and test scores, but performs poorly with her peers." Her methods have never changed, thought Jaune as he listened to her. The old hot dog trick when you compliment a skill but throw the criticism with it.

"Junko is how you say, pragmatic in her personality," said Jaune with the assurance that he was going to defend his sister's honor. "I reprimanded her with its right. Plus. she is ten. So, she is going to explore herself." He looked at the floor. "Though, it is not often easy as she is being raised by her siblings."

She pressed her glasses with curiosity. "Really? Where is your mother?"

 _Jaune, would you like to play a game with me?_

 _Skin contact is very important between mother and son._

 _Your mother will always be your first love. Would you like to share that with me?_

 _Mommy loves you dear. If you want, do you want to marry Mommy?_

Jaune coughed. "She's on vacation."

"Interesting. Where in particular?"

"A retreat at a resort."

"Sounds great."

He shook his head. "It is. Very concrete. So much so, that she doesn't want to come home for the next few months or so."

Ms. Branwen clicked her pen. Her planning period wasn't long so she needed to provide Jaune the information before the students return. "I've called you in the regards of yesterday's test." She opened her file folder to present the paper to him. She slid it on her desk. "We have taken a test on _The Scarlett Letter._ I know the book itself is quite mature for a child like Junko, but since this is a gifted English class, I thought she would be mature about."

She used her pen to aid her for Jaune to show her concerns. "Let's check out each question."

 **In what century and era did the story take place?** My response to this question is, "Cash Money is taking over for the '99 and the 2000!" Seriously, I don't know. The Progressive Era in the 47th Century?

 **Why does Pearl not recognize her mother when she sees her with Dimmesdale in the forest?** Pearl was tripping when Hester dumb ass removed the scarlet letter. I mean the color red is scarlet therefore Pearl had to be a hoe!

 **How does Pearl acknowledge Dimmesdale as her father at his death?** I don't even know my own damn father let alone her feelings about it. Dad decided to take a trip to heaven with a Colt .45 and some Wild Turkey while listening to Garth Brooks by the creek on the day before Joey's 1st birthday.

 **What mark can supposedly be seen on Dimmesdale's chest?** Mark? The mark I know about is when a hoe wants to play with these tricks out here. Dimmesdale was showing these people that he wasn't a mark. However, on his chest, he wrote, "Hoes get at me!"

 **How do Hester and Dimmesdale plan to escape their suffering?** Well, this is how they were gonna do it. They said, "fuck Mobb Deep, fuck Biggie. Fuck Bad Boy as a staff, record label and as a motherfucking crew, and if you want to be down with Bad Boy, then fuck you too. Chino XL, fuck you too. All you motherfuckers, fuck you too. All of y'all mother fuckers, fuck you, die slow, motherfucker. Our .44 make sure all y'all kids don't grow."

 **Why does the narrator lose his job in the customhouse?** The reason why the narrator lost his job because a new president was elected. In other words, he didn't beat the case, but shit, he did the race.

 **In your own opinion, how does** _ **The Scarlet Letter**_ **reflect life today?** The cake was a lie and the poor cube had to die for it. When a woman is a president, a country is nuked every 28 days. Dear Japan, please retreat from France's dick. As much I enjoy the cultures of both, there are over hundreds of other countries to ride on, just saying. Trevor Phillips is the best character of video games period. Ms. Raven Branwen likes to dip her paint into lighter, newer colors if you know what I mean. If my brother was a grape, I would like to suck the juices until it's no more. Listen, Morty, I hate to break it to you, but what people call "love" is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, Morty, then it slowly fades, leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I did it. Your parents are gonna do it.

So, in conclusion, how does The Scarlet Letter reflect life today? "Wubba lubba dub dub!"

Jaune held onto the paper as he was appalled of the atrocity his sister produced. He turned to his former teacher. "Ms. B., I am so so sorry." He bowed to her. "Please accept this as an apology for the mistakes of my off-centered sister. She is colorful, I admit. When she gets home, we will talk about it."

Ms. Branwen took back the sheet of paper and retreated it to her file. "Jaune, I have enjoyed you when you were a student of mine. I have enjoyed Joan, Jenna, and Julie. However, it worries me about Junko. It makes me think how she gets the behavior."

"Ms. Branwen, I swear to you that that isn't how we raise her." Jaune was worried. The last thing he wanted to see the possible risk of Junko's facing suspension or getting expelled. "I promise you, Ms. B. when she gets home, I am taking away all of her manga, drawing boards, and video games. You have my word. I don't want to see her get into trouble."

Raven took off her glasses and placed them aside. She rested her eyes while formulating Jaune's thoughts. "I like you, Jaune. There is no lying in you. At this school, we uphold these children to the same standard so they can become affluent members of the Beacon Academy or Haven Academy someday. You know if Junko wants to get on the right path, she must uphold the same thing."

"I know. Forgive Junko, for me," said Jaune pleadingly. "Is there a way we can make an arrangement or something to overlook this? Just this once?" Jaune was thinking of creating a contract to make Junko fully commit to her schoolwork. He was thinking of having Junko performing favors for Ms. Branwen to get her back on her good side. As he was thinking, he didn't notice that Raven was walking to the classroom door. She locked it before walking to the curtains.

She was pulling them down. "You know at Vale Elementary's Gifted Program, we don't want to see a student fall behind." Jaune's eyes widened as she started to unbuttoned her blouse. "Is there a girlfriend, Mr. Arc? Or is there a Mrs. Arc, Mr. Arc?"

He closed his eyes while inhaling the pregnant silence. She closed the final curtain before he answered. "She, too, is on vacation."

Her lips are against his. She pressed her body against him on Junko's desk.

"Do you know how long I wanted to taste your lips, Jaune?" She asked feverishly as she kissed down his neck. She let out a little moan before making her way across his collar bone. She stopped in the middle and start to head down to his chest.

She began to undo the buttons on his shirt as she kissed the top of his chest. "You have matured since you were in my class. Shall we review on what I have taught since then?" She ran her hands strongly around his waist as she made her way back up to his collar bone. She felt his body move and more moans come from his lips.

Raven knew that those lips of his were going to be hers. She wanted more. She craved for Jaune as she wanted him since the day her left for Junior High. She lifted his head and pull his body into hers. Her lips met his and she dived into his mouth with her tongue.

A buzzer from the intercom pinged into the classroom. She broke the kisses, creating a bridge of saliva.

"Ms. Branwen?"

"Yes?"

"Your students are waiting outside of the PE Room for you. Can you come and get your children, please?"

"Right away."

She bit into his lips once more. "Saved by the bell, my little fishy." She reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "You still haven't changed your password, my little fishy." She programmed her number into his phone before retreating it to his pocket. She brushed her hand against his erect dick before licking her fingers. "This conference with Junko is done, but there is a meeting in my bedroom suite at the Les Descartes at seven tonight. Please don't be late."

He uttered nervously. "I have to pick up Joey and Julie from Karate class."

She pulled him in, drawing her hot breath to his ear. "Seven-thirty then." She licked his ear. She swayed her hips purposely as she turned on the lights. "The clerk will leave a black card in your name. Seven-thirty right?"

He shook his head agreeing with her. "Seven-thirty."

She giggled before blowing him a kiss. "See you then. Don't be late. Class dismissed."

 _ **Oh, Jaune! Look at you now! You have done it again. Something about you that allures people to you. Good luck. I think you might need to brush up on some review before tonight. To be continued…**_

 _ **At some point, the Aki Sora (or Swingout Sisters) roleplay will come. On the next chapter of the Arc Family Rules, we will go back a few days when Jaune takes the girls to the dentist. What adventures entails with them and Dr. Cinder Fall? Find out in the next chapter of the Arc Family Rules.**_

 _ **A/N: I respect all cultures and walks of life as this story is to be viewed as satiric!**_


	6. That Random Trip to the Dentist (Part I)

Jaune was presenting his information to the receptionist at the dental office. Junko, Joey, Julie, and Jenna were sitting in the waiting room facing the television. Junko was staring at the television while playing video games, Joey was reading a magazine, Julie was listening to music, and Jenna was working on the scripts for their "sibling bonding."

With her red pen, Jenna was editing parts in which it was suitable for their roles. _What can we do to make this work? Aki Sora is more reasonable, but Swingout Sisters would be more profitable. Aki Sora and Swingout Sisters are more like fraternal cousins to one another. Chinatsu is like Nami, minus being a bitch. Aki shares strong qualities like Chiyo. Yuuta's stronger in personality than Sora. Mm? I can take bits and pieces of it and make it as one. At least it isn't violating copyright. Sort of like paying homage._ Jenna was a dreamer, a woman with a pivotal mind of the next leader. However, school was never her drive and dropped out at sixteen with a 0.0 GPA. She hardly attended class, spending most of the time at the library reading novels, writing scripts, and delving into photography. Jenna Arc had the natural knack of scriptwriting and photography, but her first love is always sports. Jenna dominated in any sport offered. From skateboarding to cycling to tennis to even curling, Jenna was certain that she was to excel in sports. Nevertheless, her love was roller derby. A sport where she can be dirty, play dirty, fight dirty, and get dirty with her comrade-in-arms, what more can a girl want? It was through roller derby that she met her teammate and future girlfriend, Penny.

She put the pen down. The golden rays of sunshine were blinding her blue eyes. It wasn't the weather she was referring to for it was a rainy day. Her brother has always been dear and near to the blonde. Her feelings for her brother developed before she even knew she was bisexual. Jaune was always the protector, the provider, and the professor of the Arc Family. She admired him and adored him, especially when he began picking up the slack after their mother went on vacation.

She was glowing, hoping someday if roller derby or scriptwriting was to make her money, then she wanted to take care of the family. Most of all, to ensure that she, Jaune, and Penny were set for life. Her dream home is to reside in a villa in Italy, facing the sea with her bride and groom on her side. She closed her eyes to picture herself with them. Jaune in the center, with his arms around each shoulder. Tears coming from the brides as they rubbed their bellies as they were mothers-to-be.

"Thinking about you, Jaune, and Penny on the villa again while pregnant? You can cancel those dreams because Jaune is mine." Jenna shook her head. She returned to reality as she turned to the source of the voice. She sighed heavily as she should have known that the quips were from her Junko.

"Junko, why are you such a killjoy?"

"Just saying," she said while looking at the television. The news was on. "Ahh! Someone is dry snitching and lying to us. Let's check it out."

"You didn't answer my question, Junko."

Junko flipped back to sitting properly. She cracked her knuckles. "I hate to be the breaker of bad news, but you are aware that there is seven of us who want his heart."

"We all love him. So what?"

"Case in point. Unless the kid has seven hearts, he can only give it to one."

Junko wasn't lying, thought Jenna. Junko has always been a blunt individual, but often she can have some words of wisdom. She shivered for that phrase that didn't much sense, better yet fit Junko's character.

"Look, Junko? Don't use those things because you aren't part of my script."

Junko didn't look at Jenna. She resumed her video game. "Like I care about your stupid perverted script that you are going to film and put on the black market without permission." She turned off the game, crossing her arms in the process. "That stupid, you're stupid!" She pointed to Jaune. "He's stupid for even allowing it. You are all stupid!"

Jenna knew how much Junko doesn't being left out. One of the quirks that a part of her. Whenever Junko gets left out, she developed a strong attitude, which leads to a stronger form of rebellion. There were a handful of occasions where it got out of hand, but as always, Jaune was there to put her in place. That was what made Jenna admire and adore Jaune even more. As much she enjoyed seeing Junko on the offensive side, she still had a soft spot.

Jenna kissed her forehead, which made the tsundere brat blush. "Stop!" She covered herself as she buried her face with her hands. "You know I hate when you do that!"

"I am sorry," said Jenna as she kissed Junko again.

"Stop!"

"Not until you say 'I love you.'"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Alright, alright. I love you, damn it! Sheesh!"

Jenna smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, Junko! I love you, too." She looked at her script. "Do you want a role in my play."

"I do," she said while blushing and mumbling.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes," she said, stretching the word in the process in agony.

"How bad do you want it," she asked teasingly.

"Bad," she answered.

"Bad enough that you would flunk your test," asked Jenna.

"You know I couldn't do that. Jaune would kill me," said Junko.

Jenna blew a raspberry. "Junko, please. Remember, our main contact is Jan. And you know how Jan feels about teachers. Especially Ms. B."

Junko slapped her thigh. "Jan says that, 'teachers are like bitches and bitches can't be trusted.'"

Jenna kissed her forehead once more. "Clever girl. If you do this, I can grant you a role. If not for me, then for Jaune."

Junko wrapped her fist tightly. She admittedly thought of herself as a brat, a tsundere, and an over-the-top person. However, academics was something she didn't like fooling with. As a future mangaka and professional gamer, she wanted to be certain that her skills excelled at all levels, including academics. Junko knew Jenna would use that ploy to test her loyalty and devotion to Jaune.

Just as her love for video games, manga, her sisters, and Jaune, that ploy is never failing.

"Fine!" She turned on her video games and turned upside on the seat. "I want a good role as well. If I take the fall, you know you are going down right?"

Jenna held her hands to cross her fingers to kiss it. "On my honor in the name of the House of Arc."

"An Arc never backs down on his word?"

"An Arc never backs down on his word."

As Junko was finishing playing video games, Jenna resumed working on her script. _Junko is such a cutesy tease, but it is unfortunate that she is too, too young for the main roles. She has to wait a few years. Teehee! It will blow over. Knowing for her, she probably had her fingers crossed as we were making the oath. I love her so much!_

Jaune returned to the waiting area. He patted Junko's legs for her sit upright. He picked up Joey and have her to sit on his lap. He reached into his bag so that his little Kickapoo can eat some carrot sticks. As she was nibbling on the carrots and reading the magazine, he turned to the others.

"Let's pray to Oum that you all have good reports," he winked. He turned to Jenna. "Thanks for coming with me. I wouldn't know if Junko might be worse case scenario."

She swayed her hands. "No worries, big bro. The least I can do, especially after last night."

"You are still thinking about that. I think Jan did a better job of knocking out those memories."

Jenna reached for a stick of gum. She offered him a piece which he politely accepted. "Jan was a beast last night. What made her bring out the straps?"

"Knowing for her, she lost another horse race."

Jenna covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "I keep telling her. 'Evenly distribute out the competition.'"

A portly woman with a thin mustache opened the window of the reception desk. "Junko Arc? Dr. Fall's ready to see you."

Jaune patted Junko's shoulder to alert her. He peered at her like a concerned parent. "Okay, sis-sis, remember what I have told you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Whoever signed Lil Pump is Satan himself."

He flicked her nose. "Uh-uh! The _other_ one."

"I won't do any monkey business with Dr. Fall or my drawing board will be taken away."

He gave her a slight peck on her lips. "That's my girl. Be sweet."

Junko gave Jaune her handheld video game and walked to the office. As she was heading there, she made a slight comment to Julie. She was still listening to music. "Scaredy bitch, say what?" She said it low enough that Jaune wouldn't hear. Julie pulled out her headphones. "What?" Junko snickered as the portly-mustached woman led her to the doctor's office.

 _ **It amazes me that they can talk very comfortably in the public eye without at least one concerned person alerting the law or addressing their concerns to them. Well, that's what makes the Arc bond stronger. What tales will ensue when Junko enter to see Dr. Fall? Find out in a later chapter of the Arc Family Rules. To be continued….**_

 _ **For a later chapter, here is a teaser of what to expect soon. Maybe!**_

"Penny, Jenna, this is strange," said Jaune as he covered his eyes from the flashlight above him. Her bedroom was dark, dimmed actually. He felt he was in a confession booth at church instead of being in the bedroom. Jenna shushed Jaune, as she motioned to her girlfriend to keep rolling the camera. Jenna was sitting beside the bed gathering some materials. He could hear her, but the snap of Penny's finger urged him to focus on the camera.

"Say the lines that Jenna and I told you," said Penny in a whisper. "I don't have as much tape than I thought. So, less conversation and more action." She snapped her fingers. "Read the lines."

He saw Penny holding a white posterboard, which contained his lines. He swallowed a lump as he read what he was going to do. He stammered, but seeing the rough, smug expression of his sister, he didn't want to disappoint or promote aggression. She did enough of that last night when she stormed into his bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure you want to do a recording of me," asked Jaune with some discretion in his voice. "This kind of thing should belong in a video with an actual woman, or at least an actual actress or an actor."

Penny groaned. "Never you mind, Jaune. Now, I want you to read the cue cards so we can continue this." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you not want to further piss your sister off? Did last night teach you anything?"

 _ **This might happen. This might not. I have another idea based on an OVA my girlfriend watched.**_

"Do you want us to be rough or we can play rough," said Jenna while biting on his ear. "Your choice." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any problem displaying this. I can bear with the consequences. According to the word of Oum, I am already condemned for having a same-sex relationship. But, hell, life is no fun if I can't do the things as I please." She kept her hands around his shirt. "Now, I want you to take off your clothes."

Suddenly, Jaune felt another pair of hairs. Pyrrha treading her soft fingers to his pants. She bit her lips tenderly as she unbuttoned his pants. She went to his feet and took off his shoes. She proceeded on pulling his pants until they were at his ankles. She smiled, staring at his underwear.

"To dislike this, you are quite hard." Pyrrha flicked at his head of his penis. She pressed at the head. I can see a little leakage. That makes it official." She winked. She looked to Jenna with lecherous eyes. "Do you care for the honors to take off his shirt?"

 _ **Yeah, it might happen! Maybe! To be continued. Until next time, world!**_


	7. That Random Family Day at the Resort

Oe Beach was where the Arc Family could be found. It was Joan's decision since it was her turn to pick a spot. Family quality time with the Arcs was an important thing. The glue that held the lovable, but dysfunctional family together. Since school was out on break, it gave Joan and the others opportunity to have some fun in the sun and hopefully, plenty of alone time with their brother.

Several hundred yards from the beach was the Oe Beach Country Club and Resort. A resort home to the elite and the affluent of Vale. However, it was thanks to their sister, Jan, that she managed to get discounted tickets for the weekend. How was she able to obtain those tickets? The family concluded that their imagination was to be the deciding factor.

Junko thanked the ice cream man as she got her strawberry popsicle. Feeling confident in her blue one-piece swimsuit, she swayed her nimble body along the pool as she was returning where the others were. Junko was listening to her music on her smartphone and knowing Junko, she didn't care how the other rich children thought of her as she rapped with the music.

 _This a real homie party, you cannot get in  
Bussin' out the mid, foe'nem off the Xans  
I can't shake your hand, no, I'm not your friend  
I don't fuck with rappers, no I'm not a fan, damn_

Her colorful vocabulary was met with dismay from the parents as they covered their children's ears. Junko displayed her trademark smile as she eyed her siblings in the corner of the pool. As she was approaching the area, she was stopped by an older woman.

"Excuse me, miss," said the woman. "Do you realize where you are?"

Junko pulled her headphones to give the mildly rude woman her attention.

"Do you realize where you are?"

"At a swimming pool."

The woman snorted eagerly with a hint of ridicule. "I don't know what kind of UNICEF, Save the World, or any minority funding sponsored by Oprah or Tyler Perry you come from, but here we have standards." She glared at Junko. "I think you should learn some manners since you are amongst civilized people, you SNAP/EBT welfare princess."

Junko took steady breaths to calm herself. She promised Jaune that she wasn't going to cause trouble at the resort. She thought methodically to return the woman's quips.

"I apologize, ma'am. I apologize for not recognizing the rules and standards of this exclusive establishment."

The woman smiled. "It seems you can use multisyllabic words. I can tell those hood schools are coming up."

"No, no," she interjected to the woman. "I apologize for _not_ recognizing the standards because I couldn't give a care about the malcontent of your prejudice, if not racist, nature." She coughed. "If you are going to be two-faced with your volatile nature, then I should think one of those faces should be pretty, don't you think?"

The woman's mouth was agape when hearing that. Junko continued.

"Plus, along with your funky attitude, I smell a hint of funk coming from your breath. I mean, judging by the fact you look like Louie Anderson had sex in the dark with Kathy Bates, then I would be a pissed off ornery lady as well. At least I take care of myself. My hair doesn't look like a goddamn Brillo pad. At least when I smile, I see white and not skidmarks of Andy Dick's encrusted dickcheese." Junko cracked her knuckles for she wasn't finished. "Just because you might be scared that your own shit might be darker than Halsey doesn't mean you judge others, you inconsiderate pompous dull dishwater bitch." She snapped her fingers. "Now, if you excuse me, can you take your humpback turtle looking ass out of my face before I come back and put a real shell to cap your ass, motherfucker?! Take that for manners!"

The woman was fuming in anger when hearing the response of the ten-year-old. "Screw you, you hood rat. I will see you in hell." She grabbed her child and stormed away.

Junko waved. "Alright, see you then for I am already living in it." She blew a kiss. A few moments later, she was met an applause from those who were watching her.

The ice cream man appeared in front of Junko. "Thank you for talking some sense in that woman. Ever since she became the secretary of the Oe Beach Country Club, she thinks she can run things."

Junko smiled while rubbing the back of her head. "It's nothing. I just don't like ignorance is all."

"Would you care for a free ice cream, little miss…"

"Junko! Junko Arc...and yes, you drive a hard bargain."

Meanwhile, sitting under the cabana were the Arc family. Each of the siblings was lying on the white and blue striped lounge chairs. Jan was sporting her black European-imported micro bikini that she especially ordered for the purpose of turning heads. Jan loved and craved the attention of men and the jealous eyes of the peasants she called women. It has been a couple of years since her divorce from her husband and her release from the correctional center. Fragile thoughts remained in her mind about what made her husband decided to cheat. Despite her sadistic, abrasive nature, Jan was loyal and devoted to him. So much so that she left her hometown to be with him. Every beck and call, she put herself in second place for him. And that was the thanks she got? When discovering that her husband was having an affair, it put her in a deep doubt of despair. Nevertheless, her brother was damage control. He was there to put money in her books while she was locked up. Every visitation, every letter, Jaune was there to support her. That alone caused Jan to develop feelings for her brother, for it was his unconditional love that realized her worth. Granted, feelings were there prior to, but like many of the siblings before their uniform decision to be open, they, like herself, were in denial.

Julie was applying lotion to Jan as she played the role of a rich mistress, eyeing her servants (siblings) and others who garnered her attention. "Your hands are a soft as a baby's bottom, my lovely pet," she told Julie in a haughty tone. It came to an end when Julie pinched her shoulder. Jan winced before turning and taking off her sunglasses.

"Julie, what the fuck," she glared at her. Her deep voice alerted those around her. She gave the others an evil eye, making them turn in fear. She took a breath before returning to Julie. Julie was scrapping lotion from her cloak. Even at the resort, she was still wearing her cloak and black sunhat. She looked nonchalant as if she had done nothing wrong. " _Pet_ is something like our old dog. Julie Marley Arc isn't a pet." She clapped her hands. "If you want to play a role of a certain hentai character, look elsewhere."

"Fine, sorry." Jan turned back to her lounge chair. "Can you please apply lotion on me, sis?"

"Much better," said Julie as she went back to the matter at hand. "The darkness is pleased with your forgiveness."

"When do you think the darkness will allow you to get a boyfriend," asked Jan as she pulled out a magazine.

"Four years, five months, two days, twelve hours…." She paused while looking at her watch. "Thirty minutes and ten seconds before I am able to have Jaune in my grasp." She notioned to Jan to open part of her bikini top. "Until then, I think I can wait."

Jan let out a chuckle. "Bold kid. I can't get mad at you. Everybody wants a taste of him."

"He's the only guy I truly desire. A gentleman's gentleman."

Jan grabbed Julie's hand. Rubbing it affectionately. "You will make an awesome bribe someday, little sis. This old skin and bones are grateful that Jaune deals with me."

Feeling a little compassion, Julie kissed her sister's forehead. "Don't think of yourself that way, Jan. Jaune loves all of us. If he didn't, then why would he allow this to happen?"

Jan dug into her ear with her pinky finger. "Probably because he doesn't want to ruin the plot."

"What?"

"What?"

Julie shook her head as she was applying lotion to Jan's legs. "You have beauty and talent, sis. Of course, that beauty and talent is being wasted after being spent on drinking booze, porn, masturbating, going to gay bars, smoking weed, snorting crystallized rapier jam, betting on horses, having sex with Jaune, having sex with Jaune, and having sex with Jaune." She winked. "Did I mention having sex with Jaune?"

Jan eyed her sister. "You know for a gothic/emo girl who loves the darkness, you do talk a lot."

"And for a teacher who supposed to be head of the household, your priorities are out of whack." She snapped her fingers. "And for the record, I am a transcendentalist. Oum, man, and nature prevails along with the darkness."

Jan snickered. "Touche, touche." She scratched her cheek. "Let me change what I have said earlier. You will make a fine ball buster someday. Just like Mom."

Julie snorted at her sister's comment. "Yeah, whenever she comes back from 'vacation.'" She was working on Jan's stomach. "How long does she have left?"

Jan peered over to Joey. Joey was lying on her lounge chair while playing with her PSP. She was wearing earphones. Jan thought it was safe to talk so she wouldn't hear. "Mom has a few months before returning from...her 'resort'. I got a call from her the other day and she told me that she has a few more classes before letting her go."

Julie spread her smile. "That's great! Will Mom will come to stay with us?"

Jan looked over at Joey again. "According to her 'questionaire,' she has to go to another halfway 'resort' before sending her home for good." _And reporting to a 'guidance counselor'_ , she thought to herself.

Julie asked Jan to turn around as she applied lotion on her back. "I will be glad when she comes back. I miss her cooking."

Jan was sighing. "Oi! I miss her breakfast and our mother-daughter tequila Fridays at the spa."

"I hope that Jaune is okay with it."

Jan blew a raspberry. "Jaune? Yeah, that's our mother. Of course, he is fine with it. Believe it or not, Julie, after we do our 'thing' and have pillow talk, he talks about Mom. He misses Mom and wants her to come home."

Julie paused for a moment. She was looking at the ceiling. "I want things to be normal again as close to the word normal can get. In a way, I do miss Dad."

"I miss Dad, too, kiddo. But he is in a better place."

"Heaven?"

There was a pregnant silence. "Heaven? What are you talking about?"

"Junko says that Dad is in heaven."

Jan cursed under her breath. She knows that Julie has a gullible nature, which is highly taken advantaged by Junko. "Julie, you of all people should know that Junko is only messing with you. Dad isn't dead."

"He isn't?"

"If he was dead, why no funeral?"

"Junko said that it was because it would make us cry."

"Jesus, Julie." Jan slapped her forehead. _To be an accomplished and gifted writer, you can be a dumbass, with respect and love._

"Once again, he isn't dead?"

"Of course, not, silly." Jan patted the chair so she could see Julie. Julie kneeled before Jan. Jan once again looked over to see Joey wasn't listening. "There are some things that you are not going to understand right away."

"Like the fact we accept and endorse this harem incest in our household?"

"Shush! We don't need the others around us to know." She held her sister's hand. "Dad needed time to himself and decided to go away. No, he isn't dead. Once again, a shitty tissue filled with Junko's lies. It is just that he and Mom had to settle things out with each other. Sometimes, it takes time apart to figure it out." She rubbed her sister's hair. "It doesn't mean that they won't stop loving you."

Julie nodded her head. "Of course until now, I know that he isn't dead, but Mom never talked to us about him. You know after he left. It seemed that she was...afraid."

"You know how Mom is. Once he left, we were to act like he was gone. As if he was written out of a script with no explanation of his whereabouts, as if we couldn't care for he doesn't serve a purpose. Like what they did to that girl on _Family Matters_ or Grace's daughter on the reboot of _Will & Grace._"

Jan took hold of Julie's cheeks. "Let's not talk about Mom too much in front of Joey anymore while she is here. I want her to keep having the impression of her being on vacation and not actually finishing serving a three year sentence at a minimum security institution." She turned her eyes back to Joey. "Joey isn't ready to know the truth. Before you accidentally found out, only Jeanette and I knew the truth about Joey. And I think we should keep it that way."

Julie stared blankly at Jan before nodding her head in agreement.

"Joan doesn't know. Jenna doesn't know. Junko should never know. Under any circumstances, Jaune shouldn't, I repeat, should not need to know. Promise me that, Julie."

"Under the hairs of my chinny chin chin, an Arc never backs down on their word."

She lightly pecked Julie on the lips. "That's my girl."

Junko returned with her strawberry popsicle. She was gnawing before pulling out her headphones. "Am I supposed to be watching _The Young and Restless_?"

Julie peered over her sunglasses at Junko. "Do we have to tell Jaune that you are cursing in public again?"

Junko turned beet red. Julie and Jan noticed her legs trembling. "No, ma'am."

Jan smiled. "Good! Now, have a seat with your sisters." She looked around her surroundings. "Well, some of us." Jan scratched her head. "Well, where are the others?"

"Jeanette says that she is going to the locker room to hit the showers. And Jaune is in the steam bath with Jenna and Joan." The girls turned to the source when seeing Joey standing in their direction. She was chewing on her carrots and raisins that Jaune made for her. She was wearing her pink _One Piece_ swimsuit. She was also tugging on her hair. "What's the matter?"

The girls were a bit startled. It wasn't often that Joey spoke more than a couple of sentences. When she did speak, she always went to Jaune.

"Nothing," said Junko. "Just surprised to hear you speak is all."

Joey displayed a toothy grin. "I can talk, silly. I am six, you know." She tugged at Junko. "Can you buy me some ice cream please?"

"Sure, my little Kickapoo."

Instantly, Joey retrieved her hairclip. She applied it gently to Junko's throat. Junko dropped her popsicle when seeing Joey's hairclip. Joey's hairclip is actually a retractable switchblade that she uses for protection of strangers or if anybody gets in her way. Or in this case, using a nickname that only a certain person can use. "You know how Joey feels when others use a name that is only for her bro-bro, you know."

"Sorry, Joey. I forgot, okay? I can be a bit stupid."

"Stupid is an acceptable word for you. Forgiven, big sis," said Joey before retreating her hairclip back into her hair. "Now, shall we get some ice cream?"

Junko put on a fake smile. "Sure, sis. But before we go, let's head to the locker room first for a change of clothes."

Junko held Joey's hand as they walked away, leaving Jan and Julie in the midst of confusion. In regrets of not using it earlier, Jan told Julie to communicate using sign language.

 _Jan, you don't think Joey was paying attention to us? Didn't she?_

 _Let's hope to Oum she didn't. Oum knows we don't need anything else added to this craziness._

 _Did you see that hairclip? I thought you were going to get rid of that._

 _You know Joey's obsession with swords. She keeps a trove of them in her bedroom. Plus, this is the first she used it. Remember that she doesn't like it when others call her that. That includes me._

 _Guess that you are not the only sadist in the family._

 _You dunce! Being a sadist is my pleasure. Joey is what you can call unpredictable._

 _Let's keep an eye on her for the time being. I hope she didn't hear about Mom and Dad._

 _We didn't say anything that gave suspicion, Julie. She still thinks that Mom is on vacation._

 _I hope that she doesn't connect the dots._

 _Let's be grateful that she only does that in her puzzle book._

* * *

The steam room gave an impression of an onsen/bathing area. The tiled images of nature covered the walls. The steam room had a wetbar where it featured a shower room and a pool that resembled an onsen. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. Jaune sat in the refreshing tub and welcomed the pebbles of warm water caressing his skin. Water always made him feel peaceful. Using a cleansing technique taught by his aunt, he asked the water to dissolve all thoughts and emotions tied to anything. He envisioned the water extinguishing the emotions and dissolving them.

He was thankful to Jan to pick this option of their Family Day. With the week he had, rest and relaxation was needed. He allowed the mineral water to take him away.

Sitting beside him was Joan. The twin himself was relaxing quietly as she allowed the water to take her away as well. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure. So much so that it didn't matter that Joan was nestling her chin on his shoulder. It didn't matter that she was kissing him. He made slight moans as he felt the tingling sensation from his groin.

Joan interrupted his moans with a kiss. The sensation passed as they enveloped their tongues to one another, tasting each other's emotions in the process. Joan concluded by biting his lips. She licked her lips.

"You are becoming a better kisser," she purred to him as she stretched her arms. "This is definitely what the doctor ordered."

Jaune shook his head gentily. "Can't say I don't agree. Jan actually picked a decent place for once."

Joan flicked the water with her fingers. "This mineral water definitely soothes your worries."

"I know, right," said Jaune agreeingly. "I hope the others are fine while we are in here. Especially my little Kickapoo."

Joan grabbed his chin and pecked it gently. "Relax, sweetness. Don't worry about Joey. She is in good hands." She removed her towel, exposing her supple breasts. "What about my needs."

"Or mine."

The splashing of the water interrupted the twins. Jenna sprouted water from her mouth as she appeared. "You must've forgotten about me," she pouted. "And to think I was giving you guys pleasure."

Joan was tickled, allowing Jenna in the middle of the two. "Sorry, Jenna. Were you able to find anything."

She nodded. "A pearl _and_ a shellless oyster."

Jaune flicked Jenna's nose. "Jesus, you can be nasty." He grabbed her chin to kiss her on her lips. "And I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Joan grabbed Jenna and enveloped her lips with hers. "Or my world as well."

Jenna began moaning as Joan caressed her breast, flicking her nipples. Jaune had the privilege of trailing his tongue from her neck to her ear, nibbling it in the process.

"My Mystery Twins," she groaned. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Give us a few minutes of your time, Pacifica," Jaune smirked.

"And we can show you how Dip-Dip and Hambone do things," uttered Joan.

While the middle siblings were getting acquainted with one another, a certain eldest sister was watching in the corner. In her hands, she held Jaune's boxers. His scent triggered her desire. She felt a tightness coming from her panties. Knowing she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands over pants where her sex was located. She unbuttoned her swim shorts and went into her hidden valley she called a vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal. She should have let go, but she didn't. She continued tilling her hidden valley. Her face submerged on his boxers as her cries turned into panting and moaning. She continued to play with her pussy. Her nipples were becoming hard that she could feel them from her shirt. The friction that rubbed against her nipples only intensified the pleasure.

 _Why am I such a coward? Why can I have the courage of giving myself to him like the others,_ she thought as she rubbed faster with her pussy. The pants were getting thicker; she picked up the pace as she continued stirring her honey pot.

The scent became more invigorating as she inhaled and began sucking on the white parts of his dry seed. She knew that the night before she was in his closet watching Jaune having sex with Joan. it was in Joan's bed as she watched her little brother thrusting into Joan. As if he was a beast in heat, Joan moaned into the pleasure, scratching her nails on his back while he mercilessly thrusting his dick into her moistening pussy.

Jeanette rubbed her nipple through her shirt, pinching it as if it was a pimple ready for pulsation. "I have no control over my actions. Jaune, Jaune, I love you" she said to herself as her pants became louder as she stirred her fingers deeper into her pussy. Her juices flowed from her panties and through her pants. A puddle was absorbed through her jeans.

Meanwhile, Jaune had Jenna to turn around as he spread her pussy. She was supported by Joan as Joan allowed Jenna to partake in her pussy. Jenna continued back to finding Joan's pearl while feeling the sensation of her pearl being discovered.

"Hmm, Jauney," cried Jenna in between breaths.

"Less talk, more finding my pearl," commanded Joan as she forced Jenna's head back into her cavern.

Jaune tasted the juices of his sister's pussy. Granted that it wasn't his first time performing the act. Her juices were tangy like an unripped fruit as he gave her pleasure.

"Your breath is filling me up, Jenna," cried Joan. "Make me cum, baby. Make your big sister cum."

Jeanette watched and grabbed the boxer briefs and began rubbing it against her pussy, only intensifying her actions. "I am coming," she screamed as she placed her other hand into her pussy. The hands played an active role as they performed their final act. "I am coming, my Jauney," she screamed, "I am coming." She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her pants and onto Jaune's boxer briefs. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her fingers until all of her juices would come out. It was over. Her pleasure ebbed and she lied on the floor in exhaustion.

"I am coming," cried Jenna as she felt Joan's juices sprouting onto her face from her pussy. Jaune held to Jenna's ass while ingesting her juices. Jenna struggled, but was grateful that her siblings supported her.

Jaune sat down in the tub, spreading his arms to allow Jenna and Joan entry.

"My Oum," cried Jenna. "You are getting better at this, Jaune."

Jaune looked away while blushing. "Thanks, I guess."

Jenna turned to Joan. "Way to go, sis! I knew there was a little bi in you."

"Only in the name of pleasure," said Joan while nestling herself to Jaune. "Jaune is still mine exclusively."

"Hey," interjected Jenna. "Jaune is mine, too."

"Ladies, calm down," said Jaune while sighing heavily. "I love you all." He kissed both of them on their cheek. "You are my blood. You are my everything. I love you. There is no deciding on anything. We are all equal here."

"You right, bro-bro," said Jenna.

"That's why you only belong to us," said Joan.

Jeanette watched from the corner as the trio embraced. She produced a slight smile, licking her juices from her pleasure. _Someday, little brother. I will have the courage to make love to you. Someday, I promise. Until then, my exhibitions and my writing fanfics would have to do. Speaking of which, this would be a great example to put in my yaoi drama._

Jeanette was interrupted when hearing someone snapping their fingers. Her eyes widened when seeing Joey and Junko. She covered herself from the embarrassment. Junko put her finger to her lips, enticing silence. She whispered to Jeanette. _Unless you want a repeat from laundry day, do you have any hush money to keep this hush? You are setting a poor example for Joey._

Jeanette stood up and quietly pulled Junko and Joey back into the locker room. She whispered, _Here is twenty dollars. Eat, have fun, and never brings this up again._

"Bring back what," asked Junko nonchalantly while scanning the twenty dollar bill.

Jeanette kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl."

* * *

A few minutes later, Junko and Joey were back out in the open. As they were approaching the ice cream man, she was met with the woman from earlier. She wasn't alone this time. Behind her was the security guard.

The woman pointed at Junko. "That's the one. The mean-spirited witch who cursed and scolded at me. Does she know who I am?"

The security kneeled on the ground to talk to Junko. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know who this is?"

Junko hummed calmly, scanning at the woman. "Well, I know you are here. You have an important role. I am a guest, so I have importance. As for her, I know realness when I see it and she is really looking kind of unfamiliar right now."

The woman pointed again to the security guard. "You hear that? That hood jive. No sense here at this establishment."

"Little miss, I think we need to take you to my office and inform your parents," replied the security guard with the approval of the woman.

"Inform these nuts," said Junko as she scoffed. "She started it. She was mad that I was singing."

"Inappropriate music, may I add," scolded the woman. "The mockery of this establishment. This is why this is an exclusive club. An exclusive club for exclusive people. Not no loose jungle hooligans…."

She was interrupted when Joey pulled a switchblade (hairclip) onto the woman's neck. "Listen here and listen hard as you can. Don't you _EVER, EVER_ say anything negative about my sister." She pointed the blade at the security officer. "I have nothing to lose and I will _**kill**_ you if you say one more bad thing about my sister." She pressed the knife further. "I don't like it and it is **NOT NICE!** "

Fearing for his safety, the security guard called for back up.

Junko grabbed Joey and ran away from the scene.

* * *

 _ **A few days later….**_

 **To: The Arc Family**

 **From: Oe Beach Country Club and Resort**

 **Re: Banishment and Dismissal from the Oe Beach Country Club**

Effective immediately, the Arc Family is banned from the Oe Beach Country Club and any affiliates of this establishment. As a guest, they did not present themselves in a friendly manner nor uphold the rules and bylaws of this establishment. Ranging from public lewdness, cursing, weapons possession, and engaging in sexual acts, this is not the way of the Oe Beach Country Club.

Jan Dash

Jeanette Arc

Joan Arc

Jaune Arc

Jenna Arc

Julie Arc

Junko Arc

Joey Arc

The names and photos are now presented on our website and on our board. If any of you were to step foot on this establishment, police are to be informed and possibly facing jail time and/or a fine. It was a regrettable decision, but rules are rules.

Dictated, not read,

The Management

P.S.: In addition to this dismissal, the secretary of the Oe Beach Country Club is pending a lawsuit against Joey Arc for pain and suffering. Litigation is expected soon.

P.S.S.: The secretary of the Oe Beach Country Club is pending a lawsuit against Junko Arc for pain and suffering and demands a full apology of her actions. Litigation is expected soon.

* * *

 _ **The Arc Family wreaks havoc no matter where they go. Let's hope that their next family day they stay indoors and play Uno.**_

"Ha! Ha!" Jenna slapped the draw 4 card on the table. "Never underestimate the valor of a champion."

The entire family cornered Jenna, throwing their cards in the air.

"We, the Arc delegation, are giving you a ten-second head start," said the Arc siblings. "Please run and I mean, run!"

Blushing nervously, Jenna backed away. "Sorry, guys. It's how I play."

Joan clicked her tongue. "Uh-uh! Playing is when I find my foot in your ass for playing that draw 4 card."

Jan cracked her knuckles. "You knew you were asking for this."

Flames appeared from Jaune's eyes. "Dearest sister, you know sneak dissing is bad for your health."

"I feel like kicking ass and eating snacks." Junko displayed her hands. "And I am all out of snacks."

"I feeling very moody," said Julie. "Somebody wants to die today."

* * *

 _ **On second thought, maybe a nice trip to the movies. What misadventures are they going to attempt next? When in the hell will the author ever get on the Aki Sora and Swingout Sister script? Will we see Jaune having relations with Ms. Branwen? What will happen with Dr. Cinder Fall with Junko? Are we going to go back with that wicked foursome with Jaune, Penny, Jenna, and Pyrrha? Will Jeanette have the courage to lose her virginity to Jaune? Stay tuned for whatever the hell happens next in the Arc Family Rules.**_

 _ **For the record, if you are an American and knows what happens on the fifth/fifteenth of each month, then you know what an EBT/SNAP is.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	8. That Random Raw Footage (Part I)

_**Previously on The Arc Family Rules (Chapter 5)...**_

 _Her lips are against his. She pressed her body against him on Junko's desk._

 _"Do you know how long I wanted to taste your lips, Jaune?" She asked feverishly as she kissed down his neck. She let out a little moan before making her way across his collar bone. She stopped in the middle and start to head down to his chest._

 _She began to undo the buttons on his shirt as she kissed the top of his chest. "You have matured since you were in my class. Shall we review on what I have taught since then?" She ran her hands strongly around his waist as she made her way back up to his collar bone. She felt his body move and more moans come from his lips._

 _Raven knew that those lips of his were going to be hers. She wanted more. She craved for Jaune as she wanted him since the day her left for Junior High. She lifted his head and pull his body into hers. Her lips met his and she dived into his mouth with her tongue._

 _She bit into his lips once more. "Saved by the bell, my little fishy." She reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "You still haven't changed your password, my little fishy." She programmed her number into his phone before retreating it to his pocket. She brushed her hand against his erect dick before licking her fingers. "This conference with Junko is done, but there is a meeting in my bedroom suite at the Les Descartes at seven tonight. Please don't be late."_

 _He uttered nervously. "I have to pick up Joey and Julie from Karate class."_

 _She pulled him in, drawing her hot breath to his ear. "Seven-thirty then." She licked his ear. She swayed her hips purposely as she turned on the lights. "The clerk will leave a black card in your name. Seven-thirty right?"_

 _He shook his head agreeing with her. "Seven-thirty."_

 _She giggled before blowing him a kiss. "See you then. Don't be late. Class dismissed."_

* * *

Jaune grabbed the keys to borrow Jeanette's car. Jeanette didn't mind for eight o'clock tend to be her curfew to retire to bed. He only told Jeanette that he was going to study. When she asked of the subject. He answered one word, physics. In return of keeping his evening endeavor's a secret, he promised to go with her to the movie and watched a foreign expressionist film with her. She wanted it to be like a date. He agreed in accordance of his picking the place. A kiss was to seal the deal. He bid her farewell as he left out of her bedroom window. It was a blessing that her bedroom was on the first floor.

Surrenderdorothy's "whatcouldpossiblygowrong" was the mood of choice for music as he drove his sister's Honda Civic. Nervous was the last thing on his mind for he knew of the tenacity of Raven Branwen. Even since the sixth grade, she was very enamored. Leaving him extra cookies or chocolate milk during lunch, teacher's helper during field trips, conveniently sharing a room with him at hotels when he "got into trouble" or to even the group. Since having the parent-teacher conference, she sent him a text every other hour. Mostly love messages, positive affirmations, type of lingerie she was wearing, the type of underwear she bought for him, the list goes on. He was grateful that Jan went out of town to attend a horse race. Jenna and Joan went with her so that she wouldn't spend her allowed budget. Julie was working on her essay for her publisher wants it the following day. Junko was reading a book. After coming home from karate class with Julie and Joey, he put Junko on punishment. She was to be grounded for a week. She was lucky that food and water was a necessity. He gave Joey a bath and read her a bedtime story before putting her to bed.

Everybody was set in their routines. Now, it was time to take care of his business.

Jaune was familiar with the Les Descartes Hotel. The Les Descartes Hotel was such an amazing hotel that he wouldn't have been surprised to see a stay there offered as a prize on a TV game show. Or the fact that Raven chose it as a rendezvous spot. It was tucked away in a crescent-shaped cove with miniature villas spread out along the beach and a low-rise reception area almost lost in a miniature jungle of exotic shrubs and flowers. There was a doughnut-shaped swimming pool with a bar in the inner ring and stools poking up just above the level of the water.

Too cheap for valet, or the fact that he only had two dollars to his name, he took the self-parking entrance. He parked in a spot a few rows away. He turned off his car engine. He looked at his cell phone, seeing that it was a few minutes before 7:30. He convinced himself that he was doing this for Junko. He was really disappointed at her. As intelligent as she was, what made her put those heinous things on her test? He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and gripped the condoms in the other. He groaned when his budding erection occurred. He often wished he wouldn't lie to himself that he didn't have to put himself in these situations. He could have easily informed the police or called them to the hotel. Nevertheless, he didn't have the spirit or the control of this plot. He was doing what the powers that be tell him to do.

He combed his hair, sprayed cologne, and gave himself a breath check. He stepped out of his car and headed towards the hotel.

Unbeknownst to Jaune, he wasn't alone.

A bump was coming from the trunk. The bump became more aggressive with each bump. After a few more bumps, the trunk was open. Inside of the trunk was Junko and Julie. Julie was sighing heavily, feeling exhausted from the heat and being in a confined space. Junko was looking in her compact mirror before closing it. She looked at the jack that she needed to open the trunk and lowering it down. She had an accomplished look on her sweaty, exhausted face.

"As you can see, Julie. That's how you can survive a thirty-minute car ride in the trunk." She displayed a thumbs up. Her face was flushed. She looked drenched. Julie helped her by lowering her dress for her underwear was showing. "Nothing to it. Just a bottle of water and taking turns breathing through that small hole."

Julie wiped the darkening marks on her face. "Junko, that could have killed us." She coughed loudly. "We could have been inhaling gas."

Junko excitedly slapped Julie on her back. "Aww, quit your bellyaching. We are still alive, aren't we?"

"Just barely."

Junko puffed her cheeks. "Listen, if you didn't want to come, you could have stayed home."

"If I didn't want to come? Junko, you made me come with you."

She stared at the sky as she pondered on her comment. She released a smile. "Oh yeah! Anyway, listen to your girl one time. I have some to remedy your anger towards me."

"If it is another batch of air pudding, then no thanks."

Junko was grinning, knowing of her teasing her sisters with her flatulent anecdotes. "Okay," she stretched the word with her sarcasm. "How about us making thirty stacks."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Stacks? Like money?"

"Duh! What else do I mean?"

Julie stepped out of the trunk while inhaling some fresh oxygen. "I am not sure. You know I don't keep up with your blaccent."

"Hey," Junko interjected while raising her eyebrow. "Don't be dissing my homies, dawg. Rude!"

"Then why aren't your homies here to do what we are doing," questioned Julie as she dusted herself off. "Actually, why are we doing here?"

Junko reached into her pocket. In her hand were a set of keys. "Glad that you asked Julie, my girl. What we are about that is actually part of the eight wonders of the world."

"Isn't it seven?"

Junko paused, narrowing her eyes at Julie. "Would you shut your dumbass up?" She scoffed as she opened the door. "Damn." She opened the back compartment of the car and retrieved a bag. She reached for the bag and placed it on the ground. "I say, you can be dumber than a turtle: nature's D-student, I swear."

"I wish you would stop talking to me like that," said Julie nervously while rubbing her arm.

"Square up, thou thot," replied Junko feverishly with a smirk. "Be grateful that I am here to watch over you. Because every single person on this side of town, from the sandboxes to the volleyball courts, wants a take a jab of your goth ass."

"I am being serious, Junko," she replied nervously. "You have to start considering other people's feelings."

"How are you going to talk when you are supposed to be shutting up," questioned Junko as she was grabbing the bag. Suddenly, she felt a grasp from her hip. She saw it was Julie. She grabbed Junko and slammed her against the car. Not enough to hurt her little sister, but enough to get her point across. Her face was flushed. Her eyes furrowed at her taunting sister.

"Junko, this tough-girl-act-like-you-are-bad bullshit, I ain't liking it." She squeezed her sister's arms, enabling her to move. "I said it once and I've said it twice, don't test me, little girl. Lest not we forget your age. You might be ten and if you want to see eleven, learn how to talk to people." Junko's face lowered. She was swallowing a lump as she finally startled her sister. Julie gave her a final glare before letting go. "Now square up on that, thot! And oh, by the way. I am a transcendentalist, you little brat!"

Junko looked up at her sister. For a few seconds, she was silent. She released a slight grin. "You're more than just those words you get from Poe and Hawthorne. I must give you the respect."

"Thank you," replied Julie. "I am not asking for much. Just some respect and for others. Because one thing is for certain, you are my sister and I love you. Don't act like the enemy."

"I love you, too" replied Junko as she blushed. "I can't promise you all of it, but I'll try."

"And that, my sister, deserves the admiration of your honesty."

The girls exchanged pecks on the lips before hugging each other. Junko unzipped the bag to show her items.

"What's inside," asked Julie.

"Something that is going to put us up on the food chain and give us our thirty stacks." She opened the bag which revealed a video camera, a folded microphone pole, and a camera. "Sparkle, sparkle."

"A video camera," said Julie. She widened her eyes on the items. They screamed being expensive. Top of the lines that ranging from JVC to Nikon. "Jesus, Junko. How are you able to afford this."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't think I participated in those gaming events nothing, did I?" Junko was a proud member of the Team Kitsune gaming team, a well-known gamer team in the National Gaming League. As the youngest member, she was known for her wits and her tactics. One of the things that keep people curious about her is her moves. She always kept a poker face whenever she did maneuvers on any MMORPG games. In the gaming realm, she is nicknamed, "Junko Maho."

"These are some of what the prize earnings I used from the last competition." She clapped her hands excitedly. "I will tell you, what a bitch! Those gamers were very very well teed off of my skills." She then frowned. "Yet again, it still doesn't compare to Jenna's all draw 4 cards."

Julie cracked her knuckles, agreeing to her sister's feelings about Jenna and gaming. "I know, right?" She picked up the microphone. "So, you were saying for using this as the eighth wonder of the world?"

Junko nodded her head. "Exactly! A little birdy tells me that Jaune is going to the Les Descartes for an extracurricular activity. A little "hands on" approach."

"Carry on," said Julie.

"That's it. By now, I thought you were going to catch on...nevermind." Jenna took the video camera. "Normally, I would be against anybody taking away our brother, but if money can be made."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our brother is going to the hotel to have relations with my teacher."

"Our bro-bro?"

"Yes!" Junko kneeled to the ground, giving notion to Julie to do the same. "Ms. Branwen has always been a bit special around my brother. Looking at her planner and her notebooks, his name is drawn everywhere. Plus, today at school, she made us watch videos while she was tending to her needs in the back of the classroom."

"No way," interjected Julie.

"She told the class if they heard vibrations, something was wrong with her cell phone."

"Oh, dear Lord," replied Julie as she bit into her hand. She did it when she felt somewhat nervous of a new task at hand. "Do you even know what room they are in?"

Junko retrieved a piece of paper which displayed her teacher's hotel room number and duration of the stay. She made a copy of it after her teacher needed a bathroom break to wash her hands.

"I know a girl in the backchannels of my gaming. Let's call her Miss Info." Junko looked around the parking lot to see if they weren't anyone coming. "Miss Info pays well for the underground…" She paused for she didn't want to say pornography in front of Julie. "Interactive activities."

"So, we are going to watch Jaune and Ms. Branwen?"

"In so many words, yes."

"Isn't that illegal."

"This?" She clicked her tongue. "Hell, no. Shoot, all of the times we are being filmed without our express permission. From shopping centers to banks. Or the time I slapped that transvestitute out in West Kasukabe."

"In your defense, she had it coming."

"She didn't have to call Jenna a stupid fucking abortion."

"Let's be grateful it was only us at the time. I couldn't imagine if Jan was there."

Junko blew a raspberry while grabbing onto her stomach. "For homicide detectives, the clock starts ticking the moment they are called." She took a small pregnant silence, then resumed to the plan. "It won't be illegal. We do it like they do it in Japan. Botch out and pixalate faces, vagina, penis, almost everything. More of a rage out there, thus why I am having Miss Info to sell. She has it in with the market out there."

"I don't like the fact that Jaune is doing it with...with _her_." Discernment and concern was in her voice. She cared about her brother's wellbeing. She was acutely aware of her brother's engagement with her sisters. She, too, is counting the days when she is legal. However, an outsider was no good to her. The thought of another woman taking away her bro-bro filled her with frustration.

"Do this for me and you will get ten thousand easy," said Junko.

Yet again, if Julie can gain monetary value for this, then she didn't mind putting aside her pride. "Deal. So, how we are going to get in?"

The floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier made rainbow colors dance across the luxurious lobby. Embroidered silk sofas surrounded a large, flat-screen television. The twin doors that led into the lobby were a pristine white with golden handles. The desk was made of amber-colored wood and a green granite top. Exquisite paintings hung from the rich, red walls. Even the door hinges were engraved with swirls and elegant designs. The domed ceiling rose at least 100 feet high.

At the service desk, a tall brunette was observing the two girls as they looked coy in front of her. She clicked on the keyboard before returning her attention to the girls.

"So, Ms. Black, you want to reserve the Duchess Suite for a one-night stay and you have one Mrs. Jan Dash's credit card."

Junko nodded with confirmation. "That's about the size of it, ma'am."

"That is fine," replied the hotel receptionist. "All I need to complete this check-in is an adult."

Junko displayed heavenly smile. She slid a card toward the receptionist. "Gotcha covered, ma'am. I believed that this ID proves to you that I am an adult."

She took the card and observed. "Miss, it says that you are 43 years old."

"I am a midget. What do you expect? A curse I am afraid, but hey, play whatever the cards they give you, huh."

"I wish I can understand, but the ID is written in pencil and the background says, "Vale Elementary Picture Day."

Junko nodded to the receptionist. "Vale was my platoon in the War on Terror."

The receptionist furrowed her eyebrows. "Right," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Junko chuckled. "They said there would be people like you when I came back. All skeptical and what not."

The receptionist picked up the phone. "Miss, I think it is time I need to inform your parents."

Junko retrieved the credit card and the ID from the women. "I served and fought for this damn country to protect your ass. Oum bless America my ass." She nudged Julie and ran from the lobby.

"We aren't in America anyhow," said the receptionist.

Junko and Julie returned to the parking lot. They took a moment to catch their breaths. "Well that plan didn't work out," said Julie. "Have any brighter ideas?"

Junko was going to respond, but recanted, saying that it was too easy of a response. She put her finger to her lip. She scanned when she was a woman walking outside.

 _Yeah, Lisa Lavender is staying here at this hotel._

 _She is very private woman. Needs her time alone._

 _I don't get why she needs male company, but who am I? I am not her manager for nothing._

"Miss?" The woman paused, looking at Julie and Junko standing in front of her. "Did you say Mommy was there?"

She observed the duo. "And you are, young ladies?"

"We are one of Lisa Lavender's many illegitimate children," replied Junko.

The redhead woman kneeled to the ground. She patted each of their heads. "Sweetie, I am so sorry. I know your Mommy can be a bit handsy around the men when she is one of her coke binges."

Junko wiped her eyes. "I know, ma'am. She can be a real bitch."

"So true," replied the woman. "Ok! Here is a card to get into her room. She is on the Duchess Suite Floor. This card will give you access to the floor."

"Thank you," replied Junko. "I make sure Mommy gives you a raise."

"Thank you so much, sweetie," replied the woman. "Now, be careful. She is riding the white pony if you know I mean."

"Noted," said Junko. She grabbed Julie as they entered the side entrance. They didn't need the receptionist being suspicious.

"Like shooting fish in a wheelbarrow," said Julie.

Junko cringed but promised herself not to respond. She didn't need to see that side of Julie again. At least not today.

 _ **Now, this is a chapter I know the author will continue on the next chapter. "Square up, thot." Really, Junko? What tales does Raven have for Jaune? What goals will the girls do when they make their film debut? Will we ever get an Aki Sora or Swingout Sisters chapter? If you guys have made it this far, you are much stronger than I. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Arc Family Rules.**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	9. That Random Raw Footage (Part II)

Jan removed the earrings and placed them on the mantle. She turned on the faucet to get warm water. She licked her lips. They were chapped and tasted of iron. She tasted blood.

And the blood of someone else.

"Oi! Jenna! Go and fetch me some ointment from the mini-mart down the street," she told Jenna as the teen was lying in bed. Jenna was working on the finishing touches of her parody of _Swingout Sisters._ The teen needed time to prepare for her sister, Jeanette. She is playing the lead role of the main character's older sister. She looked onto the internet, browsing on information on how to coerce a virgin.

"Oi! Jenna! Did you hear me," barked Jan as she got a towel to dampen.

"Get it yourself, bitch," she told Jan as she continued working on her script. "I am still pissed at you from earlier."

Jan wasn't in the mood for arguments. She was still wincing from the pain that got her into this current situation. "I said I was sorry, Jenna." She furrowed her eyebrows. "And let that be the last time you disrespect me like that again."

Jenna put her script down. "Sorry isn't going to lift the disbandment from our favorite club." She slapped the bedpost. "No more male strippers," she groaned. "Thanks to you, Jan."

"Ladies, please." The girls were silent after hearing Joan intervene. Actually, it was the first time she had spoken to them since they entered the room. Joan wiped her face. She can still taste the blood in her mouth. "Bitching and arguing isn't going to take back what happened." She turned to Jenna. "Jenna, she did what she had to do. When one fight, we all fight. That's one of the Arc family rules."

 _ **Arc Family Rule #4: If one Arc fights, they all fight. No questions asked.**_

"But, sis..."

"End of discussion, Jenna. Now go and get the damn ointment, please."

Jenna groaned. "Yes, ma'am." Jenna got from the bed and stomped her feet as she made it to the door.

Joan furrowed her eyebrows. "Am I sensing attitude?"

"No, ma'am," answered Jenna quietly. She walked to the door and left. Joan turned to Jan. "And you? What in the hell are we going to do this time, Jan? This is the third club we have been kicked out this year. Must we not forget that you are still on probation from your last scuffle?"

"Hey," Jan interjected as she got tissues to clean the blood from her torn shirt. "The broad had it coming." She looked at the mirror once more. "Plus, I didn't start it."

"That _broad_ was only sixteen."

"If that _broad_ didn't push Jeanette in the corner like that, then she would still have all of her teeth." She grabbed the scotch tape. "And who in the hell brings a teenager to the club?"

"It was a teen club, you putz."

Jan took a sharp breath. "Let's be calm, Joan. I have already had to keep a calm, cool attitude with the bouncer, the manager, the police, and Interpol." She reached for her aspirin. She swallowed without drinking any water. "I said I was sorry. We can always find another joint." She paused for a moment. "After I talk to my creditor for an extended line of credit for my next payment."

"Your loan shark?"

"She's a bank examiner. She knows I am good for it."

"Right!"

Joan stood up. Frustrated, she walked into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as she helped Jan clean up. Joan wasn't seriously injured. A little scratch on her face. She had a torn shirt and a swollen eye. She was grateful that she was drinking or else the switchblade she "borrowed" from Joey's dresser would have come out of her purse. "Either way it goes, you just have blown $5000 on a horse. Part of which you have stolen from Jeanette's bank account, _again_."

"She knows I am good for it."

Joan raised her eyebrow. "You had said that last time. Be grateful Grandmama continues to send us money."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I supposed to know that horse was going to lose."

"The horse name was called Shaq's Free Throw. You knew you weren't going to get a shot, at winning that is. Nothing was going to sink that, sis." Joan took her breath. She was tired and bruised. A bit agitated from the incident at the club. "Speaking of which, why were we fighting anyway."

Jan put her finger to her lip. "Well, it started when I was getting a drink at the bar. I took more than I can handle. Then some chickie approached me and said, ' _Girl, you are fat. I think you should call Jenny Craig.'_ "

Joan sat on the sink. She listened to the validity of Jan's excuse. This wasn't Jan's first time with the law. In fact, she served time for the assault of her former husband's lover. The judge had mercy on Jan. Assault with a deadly weapon was written on her criminal file, but the original charge was attempted first-degree murder.

Jan added. "I was cool. I tried not to take offense in front of her. I said, ' _Girl, you are right. I think I can lose some pounds. You wouldn't mind if I borrow your phone?'_ So, I took her phone and beat her with it." Jan chuckled. "The bitch managed to get her phone back. She tried to dial 9-1-1, but the bitch ended up dialing 9-3-8 after I started stomping her ass." She grinned. "And that's where you guys came in. Thanks by the way."

Joan stood up from the toilet. She patted Jan on the shoulder. "I am going to bed. I need to erase what happened today." She saw her cell phone. "But before I do that, I need to talk to Jaune first."

"He isn't answering." Jenna was mid-opening the door as she announced it to the girls. She threw the ointment at Jan. She closed the door. "I'd tried to call Jaune and he isn't answering his phone."

"That isn't peculiar," said Jan. "Maybe Jaune is sleeping, reading, masturbating, sleeping, studying, masturbating, or masturbating." She snapped her fingers. "Did I mention he was masturbating?"

Joan walked back into the room. "Jaune isn't kinky as you, sadist," she looked at Jan. "Knowing for Jaune, he is probably asleep. I mean he did put a number out on Junko for sabotaging her test."

Jenna looked away, displaying a smile. "Yeah, sabotaging her test. That is right."

Jenna jumped to her bed. "Maybe he is getting it on with Jeanette." The girls all paused before laughing about that thought. "Yeah, right. Lovable virgin."

"Get in contact with Jeanette," said Joan.

"You know Jennie doesn't like getting calls after nine unless it is an emergency," said Jan.

"What if Jaune is hurt or kidnapped or in bed with some skank," asked Jenna worriedly.

"On second thought, call Jennie," said Jan.

"Or, what about the girls," asked Joan. "Julie or Junko should be awake." She pulled out the phone to reach for Julie. Jan contacted Junko and Jenna contacted Jeanette, just in case."

"Voicemail," said Jan.

"Mine too," said Joan.

"Jeanette's phone is off," said Jenna. She took a sharp breath. "Well, I have never thought I will be using this." The blonde tomboy went to her phone and clicked on an app. "Girls, this is something I want you to keep between us. Okay."

Jan stood behind Jenna. On her phone, she saw a green topography map. It displayed radar on it as well. "Thanks to my lovable girlfriend, she gave me some data to keep up with Jaune." She scrolled to their house. "I have inserted a chip in Jaune where he can never find it."

"Where may I ask," asked Jan.

"Never you mind," said Jenna before adding. "With respect." She coughed to keep her composure. "Anyway, I have implanted a chip in him to keep up with him within a 100-mile radius." She looked through the radar for a red blinking light. She was able to see it. "Eureka, there he is." Suddenly, she saw another red light and another red light. Then, a dozen more red lights appeared.

"What happened," asked Joan.

Jenna nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, yeah! Penny and I got stoned off some rapier-laced marijuana, and we might have implanted some chips onto a couple of Grimm, Beowulf, and some squirrels, I think."

Jan sighed loudly. "Damn, Jenn." Jan scanned the map. "What is that place?"

"Let me scan," said Jenna as she used the radar to depict the place. "The Les Descartes Hotel."

"Oh, I know that place," exclaimed Joan. "They have an awesome spa and excellent restaurants." She bit her lip. "Why would Jaune be there?"

"Maybe he and Jeanette are on a date," answered Jenna. "That would explain her not answering."

"I doubt that," said Joan. "The place is too fancy, especially for Jeanette's lack of taste."

Jan furrowed her eyebrows. She turned around and grabbed the keys. She turned to the girls. "Get your things. Let's go!"

"What's the matter," asked Joan.

"I will explain on the way. C'mon."

Jan pressed her car alarm to unlock the car. She opened the trunk and tossed their suitcases. Jenna jumped in the backseat as Joan took driver's side. As they were putting on their seatbelt, Jan turned on the engine. Jan sped out of the hotel and onto the main road.

"Jan, what the hell," said Jenna.

"Yeah, like what's up," asked Joan.

"Girls, Jaune isn't there for just a visit. He is meeting up with someone," she said as she gripped the steering wheel. "Why didn't I put two-and-two together?"

"Jan, you are scaring me," said Jaune. "Is bro-bro in danger?"

"Please believe, sweetie. We will get there in time before the Barracuda comes," said Jan as she put the foot on the pedal. "We are on our way, Jauney."

"Who is the Barracuda," asked Joan.

"A snake, a vile venomous, vampiric bitch that has ever walked this Oum-forsaken Earth," replied Jan frustratingly. "In the public eye, my co-worker...and my ex-husband's former lover."

* * *

After getting his black card from the receptionist, Jaune walked a short distance before catching the escalator to the bottom floor of the Les Descartes Hotel. At the desk, he was given a set of instructions to wait for his guest at the bar. Jaune was too young to drink. Nevertheless, he can't deny enjoying a glass of wine or a brew every now and again. On some weekends, he, Lie Ren, Jenna, Neptune, Ruby, Nora, and a few others would go to the quarry at the end of town and shotgun beers. He trusted Jenna with him as she can hold her liquor better than any gentlemen there. Also, he was an easy drunk. So, Jenna took care of Larry Lightweight to be sure he got home safely.

 _ **Arc Family Rule #16: No Arc is allowed to have drunken intercourse without one's permission. If granted permission, then it is fair game.**_

Jaune snorted as it was Jeanette and Jan's idea of creating the Arc Family Rules. It is a creed if not a viewpoint of the Arc family. They were imperfect but it was what kept Jaune afloat. It was the very reason why he was walking into this bar. It was for the name and honor of his sister, Junko.

He entered the bar a little after eight-thirty in the evening. A young piano and guitar duo were playing "Lili Marleen." Their version was a copy of an old Lale Andersen record, but they weren't bad. Now, if the duo could play "The Next Episode" by Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, and Nate Dogg, then the duo can have a nice tip waiting for them when he headed toward the hotel room.

If he knew Raven Branwen like he did when he was a student there, she was determined to get what she wanted and craved. There was no saying 'no' to Raven Branwen. What she wanted, desired, the brunette was going to get. He couldn't forget her husky voice hovering him as he finished tasting her lips, she wanted him and nothing was going to change her mind.

The bar was dozens of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the jazz-pop that dominated the atmosphere. The crowd was surprisingly young, mostly office workers after completing a work shift. He spotted a young couple drinking cocktails as they took in the duo playing the music, four men in suits who seemed to be discussing a business deal, a young foreign couple, presumably American discussing issues on why Lil Pump and Donald Trump were destroying America. Jaune winked at the foreign couple. He approached the bartender and told her that whatever drink they have, it was on him.

The bartender nodded, rubbing her sleeve tenderly. The bartender was a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wore in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sported straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes were yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced cat-like canine teeth.

"What will it be, Slick," she asked Jaune.

"Just a glass of sparkling wine and a bowl of almonds, please," he told her with a friendly smile.

"Sure thing," she answered displaying her fangs.

"Say," he said while tapping his finger on the bar. "Did anyone ever told you that you look like Himiko Toga?"

She paused while fixing his drink. She put her finger to her lip. "Hmm. Don't have the slightest clue on who you are talking about, Slick." She shook the mixer to even out his drink before pouring it into a glass.

"A character from _My Hero Academia._ Very aggressive, sadistic." He paused, giving notice to the bartender that that wasn't the character he was portraying her. "Not what I was insinuating."

She shook her hand. "Nah, it's okay, Slick. You are not the first to say I look like something." She looked at him. "In a wine glass or a regular glass?"

"Wineglass, please."

"Certainly."

"Listen, I don't have my ID on me," he lied. "I've left it back in the car."

She swayed her hands. "Oh, no worry. We were already informed of your arrival," she winked. "And speaking of arrivals." She bowed before Jaune before going to another gentleman at the end of the bar. He was sporting green hair and freckles and was wearing a superhero outfit. _I know I haven't taken a shot of alcohol, but why am I looking at a Himiko and Izuku moment? Ok, I must be very nervous of Raven._ He took a sip, taking his time with his glass. He didn't want the alcohol to take effect too quickly. The night ahead was long.

Jaune pulled back and reach for his cell phone. He contemplated checking up on Junko to see how she was fairing. However, something obstructed his vision.

A soft pair of hands covered his eyes. "I spy with my little eye, something red."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he made it a guess. "Is it the back end of my retina?"

"Spot on!" The voiced belonged to Raven. She released her hands. She pulled a seat next to him. Jaune looked straight at the shelf of beer bottles. He wasn't used to going on a date at a bar of all places. In actuality, this was in a way his first date away from the girls.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place," she said to him. She seated herself beside him. Her hair was a lovely whiskey, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. How such a tint could play with the light, like peering at the sun through a jar of pine honey, he thought as he took a sip of his drink.

The creamy sheets of Raven's silk dress slipped onto her shoulders, peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. Or at least that was he was imagining. There was no denial that his former teacher looked beautiful.

"Like what you see," she winked at him. The bartender already had her drink ready. She stirred the straw. "Nothing pleases me when seeing boys who adored their teacher. Couldn't stop thinking how I tasted you earlier today, sweetie."

Jaune turned red. He didn't answer. Instead, he returned to face his drink. He told himself that he was here for Junko and it wasn't a date. Yet again, her scent was helping his now budding erection.

Her fingers stretched to his tensed shoulders. "Jaune, you know it is rude to leave a woman hanging." She pressed closer to him. "I thought your mother taught you better than that."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry, Ms. Branwen. Just nervous is all."

"You don't have to be nervous, sweetie. You are in good hands." She inhaled his fragrance. She returned back to her post. "I won't bite...unless you ask for permission, my little fishy."

Jaune almost choked on his drink.

"Remember that nickname, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sixth grade. You called me that because I was your…."

"Teacher's pet, my little fishy." She pulled the cherry from her drink and placed it in his mouth. He stood frozen as she wrapped her arms around him to retrieve the cherry back with her tongue. Her lips brush his. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He wanted to pull away before he would lose himself but he couldn't seem to…In that minty moment, his senses have been seduced and he could no longer think straight.

"Jaune," she whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiled, her heart fluttering at his sight as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. Never before has she ever felt so wonderful, she thought. She retrieved her lips away from him, only showing the cherry stem.

"Good, you are too dorky, yet adorable," she whispered to him, gripping on to his shirt. "I just can't get enough of you." She whispered into his ear. "Can't waste any more time now, can we?" She slid her fingers to his groin. "I want you inside of me tonight, Jauney. I want you to ravish me in ways I have never been ravished. I want your hot sperm inside of my womb. At the end of this night, you are going to scream my name."

Raven told the bartender to charge it to her hotel room. She kissed Jaune's hand as they made their way out of the hotel bar and onto the escalator. Raven held his hands tightly, kissing his shoulders, pressing firmly onto his body. It didn't matter how he felt for she was in control. She let anyone saw that Jaune belonged to her.

Jaune and Raven stepped into the elevator. Their suite was on the top floor. Raven slid the card into the slot before pressing the button. Raven couldn't wait any longer. She put herself onto him. He felt her hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as she made contact with his neck. Her hand ran through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around his waist and pulled him close to her honeydew scented body. Her kisses were now on his shoulders and in his hair.

"Ms. Branwen," he managed to say. "Should we wait?"

"Baby, don't do this to me," she said playfully. "I want this badly. Should we wait?"

The elevator stopped, opening its door to the top floor. She pulled him by his clothes and led him to their hotel room.

"You're not going to forget this night," she purred at him. She put the card into the door. "For we have a special guest that will be joining us."

 _ **So it is a race against time as the elder Arc sisters try to make it before Jaune's encounter with Raven. Who is this mysterious Barracuda? Why wasn't Junko and Julie featured in this chapter? Stay tuned and find out in**_ **The Arc Family Rules.**

 _ **To be continued….**_

"So, we don't get a feature in this chapter? What a gyp," said Junko frustratingly. "I will be talking to my agent."

"At least we get a sentence in this chapter. Be grateful for that," said Julie. "Plus, what agent?"

"You see, that is why I need a better sidekick," said Junko.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	10. That Random Raw Footage (Part III)

_**Arc Family Rule #35: On any of the sister's birthdays, they can have Jaune exclusively to themselves. No matter the request, he must follow the rules.**_

Another news scandal was something Lisa Lavender didn't need. She stared at the dime bag of ketamine her assistant got from her earlier in the evening and decided to use it when she needed to go to sleep. And after the incident that landed her in this hotel to dodge away paparazzi, she was going to need it. The once recognized newscaster of the Vale News Network was in shambles as she got herself into another illicit affair. And this time, it wasn't with a certain head president of the Schnee Dust Company. A bit different illicit affair.

"How in the hell could I tell that the boy was sixteen?" The purple-haired newscaster poured a line of cocaine-laced crystallized rapier jam. She used a credit card to line the powder together. She was already in a high as she told her assistant to take any calls for the time being. She didn't want to hear anything involving that teenaged boy. "How was it my fault that the Oum-damned security cards don't check for ID?" She plugged one side of her nasal cavity to snort a line. She coughed, rubbing her sinus. "Take it to the brain. Take it to the brain." She felt the inflammation and couldn't care less. A bit of pain to the nasal cavity didn't compare to the possible resignation from the Vale News Network. It was already enough that their ratings were dropping into the toilet.

Life happens, she thought as she prepared for another line. She didn't think she would get a divorce from her then-husband Jacques Schnee. Yet again, the marriage never was official as he was already married. She thought that he was going to end it with that wretched, alcoholic fiend of a wife, Willow. And she didn't think that one little drink and some marijuana would wind up getting her a DUI. She didn't think that taking a bit of ketamine would result into another DUI and caused her to get a suspension on her license.

And maybe she kind of knew that the guy she rentboyed following a bachelor party wasn't actually eighteen and was a few months shy of becoming eighteen. And admittedly as she took another line of the rapier jam, she was sentenced to probation. She was grateful that the courts dodged her being a sex offender after the boy admitted that he forged his ID.

Life happens, she thought, as she wiped the powder residue, using her fingers to rub into her gums. Lisa took a swig of her Wild Turkey to null the pain. Once again, she was glad that the manager of the station was giving her mercy until things calmed down. However, the price wasn't cheap. "And here goes wanting to buy a yacht," she moaned to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She quickly scrapped all of her drugs into the drawer at her desk. She used her compact to check her face. She prayed to Oum that it wasn't the cops or any damned paparazzi. She went by an assumed identity and was certain that no one knew of her whereabouts.

She glared at the door. She tried to keep her composure as she was somewhat stoned. "Who is it," she asked casually.

"Maintenance," responded the speaker.

It was a feminine voice. Actually, childish. She took a sigh of relief. Through the peephole, she didn't see anyone, but she felt their presence. Being on guard, she reached for a pen in case it might be a trap. She opened the door.

She was taken aback. In front of her was two short blonde children. One had pigtails and the one looked like a depressed emo who was one song away from cutting herself. "Yes," she asked the girls while leaning to the door. "How can I help you, little ladies?"

Junko spoke first. "First, good evening. Second, we aren't little ladies." Junko nudged Julie to carry the equipment as she entered the hotel room. Junko tugged Lisa's pantsuit. "Junko Arc, maintenance woman. Here is my card."

Lisa took the card from Junko's hand. The card said "Junko Arc: Maintenance Woman." Lisa put the card into her pocket. "Excuse me, miss, but I don't recall contacting you guys for any assistance."

Julie placed the bag on Lisa's desk. Lisa glared worriedly fearing that the girl might stumble onto her drugs. She smiled. "As I said, I don't recall contacting anyone for assistance, young lady."

"Pause," interjected Junko. "First of all, I am not a _young_ lady. I am old enough to be your daughter. I got that Andy Milonakis disease. A very big deal to be honest with you, miss." She presented her ID. "it says my name and age on the card."

Lisa didn't take the ID. "No, no. I trust you." She was still looking at Julie as she was pulling out items. "So, why are you here?"

"We have come to address the concerns in the air vents," said Junko calmly as she investigated the origin of the vents. She snapped her fingers. "There it is." She asked if she climbed on the bed whereas Lisa didn't mind. "Lacky, flashlight," she told Julie.

"Try that again, Junko," she replied with sternness.

Junko groaned silently. _Jesus!_ "Please pass me my flashlight," asked Junko in a more calmful demeanor. Julie tossed her the flashlight. "Screwdriver, please." Julie tossed her the screwdriver. Julie stuck her tongue as she began unscrewing the vents. She felt blessed that the vents were big enough for a ten-year-old and a thirteen-year-old to fit. She hummed as she grabbed the flashlight and examined the vents. If her blueprints were correct, Jaune should be positioned to the right. She jumped back to the floor, dusting her skirt.

Lisa was smoking a cigarette as she backed herself at the desk. "Question. If you guys are maintenance, why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I will ask the questions here, Ms. Lavender," said Junko. "We were off-duty and we were called. Like any newscaster, we are always there." She eyed Lisa. "Right, Ms. Lavender?"

The newswoman couldn't help but produce a smirk. She nodded as she took another smoke. "You have moxy, ma'am. Spot on, Miss…"

"Junko Arc and my assistant, Julie Arc," answered Junko.

"Sisters?"

"No relation," said Julie. "None whatsoever."

"Right," confirmed Junko. She turned to Lisa. "Now, Ms. Lavender. This work will require you to step out of the room for the time being."

"Is that necessary," asked Lisa. "It is late and I am not really in the best of position to leave my post."

Junko sighed. She walked to Lisa Lavender and patted her on her back. "Lisa, baby. You don't mind calling you, Lisa? Listen, we are trying to keep as calm as possible." She pressed her face, edging her to come to her direction. "We have a big albino snake in the vent."

"A BIG AL-" exclaimed Lisa before being shushed by Junko.

"Trying to cause a raucous," interjected Junko. "Oum, you are a newscaster. You should know how to handle pressure." Julie came beside her sister. "She is right, ma'am. A big wide albino snake is slicking his way through these vents. Caution, his white, sticky venom is very hazardous. Can loom and cause people to get sick."

"Dear Oum," said Lisa concerningly.

"We were trying to keep calm about this without creating hysteria," said Junko. "So, you see, let the pros come and handle this." She reached into her pocket. "Here's $10. Grab a pack of smokes, go to the bar, talk to some boy. Just stay away for about two hours."

"Two hours," retorted Lisa. "I don't know."

"Julie," said Junko as Julie reached into her wallet. "Does Andy sound good and maybe my boy Linky?"

Lisa swayed her hair. She nodded accordingly and took their $35. "You have an hour-and-a-half." She grabbed her sweatshirt and her purse. She made a silent prayer to Oum that they wouldn't open the drawer. She nodded to the girls before shutting the door.

"Keep this to yourself," yelled Junko.

Upon closing, the girls were responding with sighs.

"Thank Christ," said Junko. "I didn't think the board would leave." She stared at Julie. "I didn't think you carried cash. And did I see some Benny's in there?"

"Isn't being an accomplished writer brings benefits to this gal, baby?" Julie grabbed the video camera and handed it to Junko. "So, are we going to do this or not?"

"So, the transcendentalist wants in?"

"Look, do you want to do this or not?"

"All right, all right. And why do I have to carry the camera?"

"Because who is going to give you the boost inside?"

Junko nodded, agreeing with her sidekick sister. "Touche, touche! Catching on quick, Julie."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Raven pulled a keycard from her purse and slid it in. After hearing the click, she opened the outward door. She fiddled around the wall searching for a light. Their room was antique. The decor appeared to be presented in 18th-century fashion. The wall moldings were decorated from a sense of colonial England. However, the furniture and the equipment was in contrast. It was modernized. The king-sized bed was there. It looked soft and firm. The lamps above their bedpost were old-fashioned, but it complimented the color in the room, which was a shade of teal.

She pushed Jaune to the wall. She eagerly wanted more of his kisses, wanted more of his taste. How could this Adonis only be eighteen was her thought as she implanted her teeth into his neck. Jaune didn't flinch. She concluded that the blonde was entranced by her charm to resist. There was no way her little fishy would ever resist her. Jaune was the same way in sixth grade as he was now. Now, he was going to be forever her pet.

"I can hear her stirring in the shower," purred Raven as she clung to the flustered Jaune. "I just love your docile nature. It turns me on. It's like you are a little puppy wanting to be loved by your mother." She giggled. She pointed at the bed. "There is something we want you to wear." She pursed her lips. "It might be familiar to you."

Jaune walked to the bed where he saw a purple plastic bag. He reached into the bag and saw that it was a white swimsuit. Along with it was a shirt that resembled a sailor's top and it came with a hat to match. "Remember how you dress like that for Halloween?" She clapped her hands together. "It brings me sweet memories on how precious you were."

"Does it even fit me anymore," he asked curiously. His breath staggered when he felt Raven's delicate hands fondling over his pants. "Raven," he managed to say as he felt his dick being caressed by her hands. He lifted his head as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

"You could never resist my calming techniques," she purred. "When I massaged your shoulder or when I rubbed your ears." She gripped tightly, tugging his ear with her teeth. "And now fondling your cock." She giggled. "Shall I enter inside and play with your balls? We already want you to get wet. Maybe a warm-up can give you a reason to take a shower, my little fishy."

"I need to wash," said Jaune as he eeped.

"Did I hear you yelp," asked Raven alluringly as she didn't stop fondling his dick. "So, precious. Makes me wonder why I couldn't stop thinking about you." She bit into his ear. "Now, you are going to spend the night with us. Then, we can have the dry cleaners take care of it in the morning, my little fishy." She knew that through his jeans, his balls were getting heavy. She wasn't ready for him to climax. Not yet at least. "Remember, you are doing for Junko. Better yet, I hope it will be for me." She turned him around. "I can never forget you, Jaune Arc." She led her hand to the bathroom. "And I will be sure that you won't ever forget us. Go on in. She waiting for you." She slapped his ass. "Take this inside and get dressed. I should be ready in a second."

Raven pulled Jaune for another kiss. Jaune felt her tongue cleaning the inside of his mouth. No matter the resistance, he couldn't be wrong if said he didn't enjoy it. Despite her aggressive nature of her kisses, they were still tender. No like tender when Jenna or Joan kissed him. Not as excessive as Jan. Raven used the opportunity to unbutton his pants and slid her soft and tender hands onto his hardened dick and massaged it. She continued for a few moments as he was trembling in the pleasure. He squirmed in between breaths as she continued to kiss him.

"Let it out for me before you step inside," she cried in excitement. "Don't fight it, Jaune. Remember who you belong to."

"Huh," he managed to say before he climaxed in his pants. He was trembling as she bit him on the lip.

"Let's go, sailor," she said to him. "Please, baby, hurry. You are already making this hard."

Not a word, he picked up the swimsuit and went into the bathroom. Gleaming granite counter tops, walnut framed mirrors, jacuzzi tub, walk-in shower room with over-sized shower head, fluffy towels neatly arranged, tile floor with under-floor heating, fluffy bath mat, wicker laundry basket. Things that belonged in the exclusive suite of the hotel.

The walk-in shower room opened. A woman of beauty stood in front of him. She was hesitant. Actually, she fixed her lips as she allowed herself to be seen. Her pink hair or at least half of it was pink matched Jaune's facial expression. He watched as water cascaded from her tits to her bellybutton.

She brushed her hair with her fingers, giving the startled blonde a wink. She stepped out of the shower. She had no need for a towel. Especially when she planned to step back in. She extended her hands to Jaune.

Jaune flinched, which didn't faze the pinkette. In fact, his resistance turned her on. She used her hands to communicate with him.

" _Why do you flinch when I touch you?"_ She cracked a smile. " _Is that how you greet your aunt?"_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He used his hands to communicate with her. " _Hello, Aunt Neo."_

" _I am so glad for us to be together again,"_ said Neo. " _Now, let's catch up, my cutey sailor boy."_

 _ **Meanwhile in the car on the way to the Les Descartes Hotel….**_

"Aunt Neo?!" Joan stared awkwardly at her sister Jan as she put the pedal to the medal on the road. Jenna clung to the back of Joan's seat. "Aunt Neo," asked Jenna. "Neo Neo?"

"Yes, sis," answered Jan as she was changing lanes.

"Mom's half-sister," questioned Joan. "Our Aunt Neo?"

"For the sake of you guys and Mom's, I held back the truth," said Jan as she gripped the wheel. "Can this damn contraption go any faster." She hit the dashboard. "Vamos, go! Motherfucker!"

Jenna put her head back to the seat. She was still in disbelief when hearing that her aunt was not only the Barracuda but the very woman who caused her sister's divorce and possibly wanting to take her Jaune away from them.

"I was afraid to tell you guys, okay," said Jan. "I didn't want you to get upset with that bitch." She gnashed her teeth. "I knew you guys sort of liked her. However, this bitch and I have always been fucking rivals."

Neo and Jan were the same age. Neo was Jan's half-sister from her mother's father's second marriage. Since they have known each other, both have competed for many things: best hair, best grades, best dance, best pussy game. However, one thing that they strived the most was for Jaune's affection.

"I told the court to forgo trial and I will take my time in jail," said Jan. "When I caught her in bed my son-of-a-dick husband, I couldn't help but to grab my glizzy and put work on that damn skank."

"Pardon your blaccent, but glizzy," questioned Joan.

"Gun, sugar," mentioned Jenna. "Why didn't you say anything? Especially when it pertained to Jaune?"

"Fuck, it is because I promised Mom before she went on 'vacation' that I will keep it under wraps," said Jan. "Unfortunately, it seems that she didn't take her end of the bargain. She always had it out for Jaune." She punched the gas pedal to nearly 100 miles per hour. "Why did you think she slept with my husband? To get to me to get closer to Jaune."

"That doesn't make sense," said Joan.

"Nothing has to make sense in this, sis," said Jan. "Aunt Neo wants our bro-bro. Aunt Neo has always wanted our bro-bro. And I will be damned if she lays her crusty, cracked lips onto his member." She produced a psychotic grin. "That's reserved for me."

"And me," said Joan.

"And me as well," said Jenna. "That's my boyfriend to me and to my darling Penny."

"Sure, sure," said Jan. "Let's talk about our exact split of our bro-bro later after we get this bitch." Jan pulled out a CD and placed it in the player. CKY's "96 Quite Bitter Beings" began playing. She turned up the volume. "Got any weed, Jenna? Because it's one of those nights."

"Sis, I don't think you should drive while under the influence," said Joan.

"I will drive you under the influence if you don't shut up and let me think," said Jan. "Sorry, sis, I love you. But, hell, this is our rescue mission. Do you really care about our brother?"

Joan turned around and took Jenna's weed. She lit up and took a smoke. She then handed it to Jan. "Fuck it! Let's get this Barracuda bitch!"

Jenna began laughing. "That's what I am talking about. Turn up the tuneage!"

Jan blew the marijuana smog out through her nose when seeing the sign saying that she was twenty miles away from town. She hoped that it wasn't too late.

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
